Two Hunters & A Huntress
by IceWarrior13
Summary: Two monster-infested worlds collide when a certain red-hooded reaper girl wakes up on Earth, having been discovered by the Winchester boys. Join Ruby Rose as she travels around the USA, fights monsters, and searches for others who have met similar fates. (Currently undergoing revision for higher quality.)
1. Prologue

**_..._**

 ** _"Do you believe in destiny?"_**

 ** _"Yes."_**

 ** _"Ah!"_**

 ** _"PYRRHA...!_**

 ** _..._**

A teenage girl woke up with a start, quickly sitting up. She looked to be around fifteen years-old, and she wore a red hooded-cape, a black and red dress, black leggings, and black and red boots. Her hair was ebony dripping red, and her wide eyes were shining silver. She was on a couch in some sort of motel-room, and she suddenly gasped as she found that she wasn't alone - there were three men watching her from a table. One was a middle-aged man, one was probably a few years older than her, and one was around her age.

"W-what's going on?" The girl asked timidly, looking scared as she sat up properly on the couch and turned to face them. "Where am I?" The middle-aged man stood and crossed his arms.

"Currently, we're in the outskirts of Los Angeles."

"Um... Where?"

"L.A.?" The older boy offered, and the girl looked confused. "Kid, your accent's American, and every American's heard of L.A."

"What's _American_?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side. The three exchanged glances. "W-who are you?"

"... My name is John Winchester." The man spoke up, looking back at her. "These are my sons, Sam and Dean. You got a name?"

"Ruby." The girl replied timidly. "My name is Ruby Rose."

"Now that we have that little formality out of the way..." John slammed a huge red and black device on the coffee-table in front of the couch. "What is this?"

"Crescent Rose!" Ruby smiled, looking relieved. "That's my weapon!"

"Weapon?" Dean scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "What is it? A club?" Ruby seemed offended by this assumption.

"No!" Ruby told him sharply, then she stood and gestured to the weapon. "May I?" John raised his guard, his eyes narrowing. "It's okay! I may still be in training, but I'm the best there is when it come to Crescent Rose! I made her, after all!"

"You made this?" John asked, then he shook his head. "Look, kid - you just told me that this thing is a weapon. I'm not sure that I would feel right, letting you handle it with my boys around." Ruby blinked, then frowned.

"I'm going to be a Huntress." She protested quietly. "I would never hurt innocent people. It's going to be my job someday to defend the world." She looked down at Crescent Rose forlornly, and John watched her for a long moment before sighing.

"Okay, kid... Show us this world-saving weapon." He told her, and Sam and Dean quickly stood and raised their guard. Ruby picked up the weapon with ease, surprising the Winchesters, then the girl walked out into a more open area of the room and activated some sort of mechanism that morphed the device into a huge...

"SCYTHE?!" Sam asked, taking several steps back. Ruby smiled brightly, hugging the weapon.

"It's also a fully-customizable, high-impact sniper-rifle." The girl announced excitedly. "I'm a Huntress-in-training, and I forged her while attending Signal Academy. Someday, when I graduate from Beacon, Crescent Rose and I are going to defend th world."

"Huntress? Signal? Beacon?" Dean asked, seeming awestruck. "AND YOU MADE THAT THING?!" Ruby glared lightly at the boy.

"Crescent Rose isn't a thing!" She protested, folding it back into its collapsed-form. "She's a work of art..." Sam nudged his older brother.

"Don't insult the giant scythe-gun!" He hissed, glaring. Dean cringed, and John raised an eyebrow.

"What's all of this about Huntresses and Signals and Beacons?"

"Signal was my primary combat-school, where I learned to fight monsters." Ruby explained, and the men's eyes widened. "I graduated two years early and started attending Beacon. Now, I can kill a whole pack of Beowolves alone, easy. And, I'm getting pretty good with Ursai. I also decapitated a Nevermore with my team's help, but I really am best with Beowolves." The girl in red began babbling. "Ren's great at killing King Taijitus, Weiss took out a Boarbatusk, Blake was a lifesaver against Creeps, Nora dealt the final blow against a Death Stalker, Jaune decapitated an Ursa Major, and Pyrrha..." Ruby's face suddenly fell. "Pyrrha."

"Kid?" Dean asked, confused. Ruby suddenlydropped her precious weapon, falling to her hands and knees and staring at the floor in disbelief.

"Pyrrha... I was too late..." Ruby was shaking slightly as her eyes teared up. "O-oh, gods... Cinder shot her... She turned to ashes, a-and I couldn't do anything..." The Winchesters exchanged glances, becoming concerned. "And Y-Yang..." Sam walked over and kneeled next to Ruby, worried.

"We found you in a crater, far outside the city... Can you tell us everything, Ruby?" He asked quietly, and she looked up at him as tears continued to fall from her eyes. "Where you're from, what everything you've been saying means, about these monsters? What's the last thing you remember before coming here?"

"I got to the top of the tower, and I saw Pyrrha..." Ruby's silver eyes hardened. "And Cinder. And then, everything went white... I remember my head hurting." Sam nodded slowly, his brother and father watching with skeptical curiosity.

"Okay, okay... Now, what about the rest of my questions?"

"Um... Should I talk like I'm explaining it to a three year-old, or-?"

"How about like you're explaining it to an alien?"

"An alien?" Ruby asked, confused, then she slowly nodded and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "I-I think I can do that... It'll b-be like one of the books Y-Yang used to read to me..." Sam helped Ruby stand, and she grabbed her scythe before the tall boy helped her over to the couch and sit down. She looked up at him, nodding in thanks, then she looked over at Dean and John worriedly.

"Hey." Sam spoke, and she looked back at him as he smiled. "It's fine, Ruby. You can just talk to me, okay? You don't have to be scared." Ruby blinked, then slowly nodded.

"O-okay..." She agreed, then she took a deep breath. "... An alien?"

"Yeah. An alien."

"Alright... I come from a planet called Remnant." Ruby began, and Sam kept his expression neutral. He had wanted Ruby to focus on him so that she wouldn't see Dean and John's reactions, as they probably weren't going to be as calm and understanding as he was trying to be. "Remnant is composed of four kingdoms and one territory. The kingdoms are Atlas in the north, Vacuo in the West, Mistral in the east, and Vale. Menagerie is a territory in the south that has the densest population of Faunus, which are basically humans with an animal-trait and extra abilities, but Faunus are allowed all over Remnant since the Faunus War - which resulted in them getting most civil rights. Unfortunately, Faunus still struggle in some areas of the world, especially Mistral and Atlas. They're usually fine in Vacuo, but there can still be really racist humans in Vale. Because of the discrimination and hate, a group called the White Fang rose as a group of peaceful protestors and demonstrators, but they've turned violent in the last five years and have begun attacking humans."

"Are you a Faunus, Ruby?"

"No, but I have a lot of good friends who are Faunus." Ruby told him, starting to calm down a little. She assumed that this whole 'alien' thing was some way to help her get her thoughts together. "My one teammate was even a member of the White Fang once - but she left when they went bad so that she could pursue a better life and a better future for Faunus-kind as a Huntress." She looked down, frowning. "I hope she's okay..." Ruby looked up at Sam again. "The four kingdoms are currently in a time of peace, aside from the White Fang attacks. The peace was forged eighty years ago during the Great War, which was fought because Atlas and Mistral outlawed shows of creativity and individuality and Vacuo and Vale fought against them. Vacuo and Vale won and brought about peace and freedom, resulting in people picking up the habit of always naming their children for color in continued shows of rebellion. The four great combat-academies - Shade in Vacuo, Atlas in Atlas, Haven in Mistral, and Beacon in Vale - were also founded as a result of the war, allowing the Huntsmen and Huntresses to train and unite in the ongoing war against our common enemy, the Grimm."

"Grimm?"

"Grimm are monsters." Ruby explained, and Sam blinked. "No one knows where they come from or what they are exactly, but they're believed to be soulless creatures of darkness. They come in many forms, they only attack humans and do it for the sake of the kill - not for food -, and they are drawn to negative emotion. This is another reason why Remnant has to stay in times of peace, to make sure that the Grimm don't grow stronger. Huntsmen and Huntresses are trained from a young age to fight the Grimm and protect civilians from them."

"They teach children to fight them?"

"Well... Yeah." Ruby replied, shrugging. "I've been training with my Uncle Qrow since I was eight years old. Some people start even younger than that. By the age of twenty or twenty one, most people are fully-realized Hunters. I'll be nineteen, since I was able to skip two years and go right to Beacon."

"So, you're a prodigy?"

"I-I don't wanna brag." Ruby blushed, looking down. "I think that I got accepted early because I'm one of only two capable scythe-wielders in the world. The other one is my Uncle Qrow, who trained me in everything from fighting to Dust-application."

"Dust?"

"Yep." Ruby drew a large red crystal from her pocket, smiling. "Dust." Sam blinked, surprised. "These crystals store elemental energy. No one knows where it comes from, either - but just about everyone uses Dust. It powers all pieces of technology, it's fuel and it's ammunition. Remnant couldn't function without it."

"Elemental energy?"

"Yep. This is fire-Dust. If I threw it down on the floor, this whole room would go up."

"... Please, don't."

"Oh, don't be silly." Ruby waved it off, putting the crystal away. "I've been told that I'm a _dolt_ , but I'm not stupid or crazy." Ruby took a deep breath. "So, those are most of the basics. What am I forgetting..? Oh!" She suddenly grinned. "Aura!"

"Aura?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like, good vibes?" Ruby shook her head.

"No, aura. The physical manifestation of the soul." She began, and Sam blinked. "Everyone has aura, every living thing - animals, people. Only rocks and Grimm don't have aura." Ruby looked down at her hands. "Huntsmen and Huntresses unlock their aura and use it to help them fight. As a result, aura manifests itself as a sort of temporary shield around the body and a very special ability connected to the user's personality."

"Ability?" Sam inquired, frowning. "Like what?"

"Well, um..." Ruby looked away, thinking. "My teammate, Blake, could be shy and introverted at times. She also had a bad history with running away whenever things got bad." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Her ability, or semblance, manifested as the power to create clones of herself that would hang in the air after she was long gone and distract an enemy while she either snuck up and attacked or retreated." Sam blinked, surprised. "My sister, Yang, has a violent temper - but she also has this thing where she thinks that she has to always be strong so that she can protect others, so she never backs down. Her semblance lets her absorb any blunt force that her body takes, multiply that power by two, and launch it back at her enemy in an attack. Her hair glows like fire, and her eyes turn red - it's why people call her 'dragon'." Ruby looked up, smiling lightly. "My friend, Nora, is always happy and energetic. Even when she's sad, she does her best to be happy for other's sakes. So, her semblance allows her to absorb electrical attacks that would immobilize or even kill most people and use it to charge her body up, making her strong, fast, and even more energetic than usual."

"What about you?" Sam asked, genuinely curious. "Can you show me?" Ruby blinked, then looked away, smiling awkwardly.

"It's nothing special. It just proves he ditzy and scatter-brained I am."

"How?"

"Well..." Ruby looked at him, grinning, then she was suddenly surrounded by a vortex of crimson rose-petals. Sam's eyes widened as the vortex became like a bullet that zipped around the room before returning to the couch and turning back into the shy teenage girl. "I call it _Scatter_."

"I can see why..." Sam stared at her, stunned. "And you can do that because you unlocked your soul?"

"Yep!" Ruby nodded enthusiastically, smiling. "It really helps with using Crescent Rose. Speed plus a scythe? My uncle told me it would help me a lot as a Huntress."

"... Who are you, Ruby?" Sam asked, and she blinked. "What's your story?" Ruby blinked again, then hooded her hands and looked at Sam.

"My name is Ruby Rose. I'm from Patch, an island just off the coast of Vale." She began quietly. "My mother's name was Summer Rose, and my father's name is Taiyang Xiao-Long. My older half-sister, Yang Xiao-Long, is the daughter of Taiyang Xiao-Long and Raven Branwen. Taiyang, Summer, Raven, and my Uncle Qrow Branwen were on a team together while they were training to be Hunters at Beacon. After they graduated from Beacon, Raven had Yang with my dad before she ran off and vanished. My mom and dad had me, then my mom went on a mission and never came back." Ruby's hands twisted slightly in her lap. "My dad was never the same after that, and my sister had to sort of step up and take Mom's place. My dad was only really happy when he was training my sister or on special occasions, and my uncle had a drinking-problem that he managed to move away from only while he was training me. They were broken, and they didn't want us to end up like them." Ruby looked down. "Yang wanted to become a Huntress because she wanted to be strong enough to hunt her mother down and demand to know why she left. I wanted to be a Huntress to be like my mom, my dad, and my uncle - and to be like the heroes in the books that Yang and Dad would read me. Those stories made them smile, so I thought I could grow into something that would make them smile, too."

"Oh." Sam spoke quietly, frowning at the girl. "So, you trained."

"Yep." Ruby looked up, smiling again. "Uncle Qrow taught me everything he could, and when I was thirteen, I began school at Signal and designed and forged Crescent Rose. I spent two years there, then Professor Ozpin from Beacon met up with me after the Deputy-Headmistress got footage of me stopping a robbery in downtown Vale and he asked me to come to a Beacon two years early, so Yang and I got to go together. I passed initiation and became the leader of Team RWBY. It was me, my partner Weiss, Blake, and Yang." Ruby gave a small shrug. "Weiss wasn't too nice at first, especially after I became the leader, but she warmed up to us eventually. Things got pretty heated when she learned that Blake used to be in the White Fang, but Weiss got much better - really." Ruby looked over at her weapon. "The whole year was a blur. I didn't think that I would be able to make any friends, but Team RWBY became my family and I grew really close with Team JNPR - Jaune, Nora, P... Pyrrha, and Ren. I also made these other friends: Velvet, Sun, Neptune, and... And Penny." Ruby took a deep breath. "We stopped a lot of bad-guys together, foiling the plans of the White Fang and their ally, Roman Torchwick. We thought we were making a difference... Then, the time came for the Vytal Festival Tournament."

"Tournament?" Sam asked, blinking. Ruby looked down.

"It was meant to be fun, to celebrate the union of the kingdoms. But these people, they arranged for people to be hurt in the arena - hurt badly. My sister was tricked into making it look like she had attacked someone for no reason - they even made it look like she broke his leg, but he was fine! A-and then... They killed my friend, Penny Polendina." Ruby's eyes teared up. "The White Fang and the Grimm attacked, a-and we ran out to defend Beacon and Vale. Blake got hurt, Yang lost her arm, I-I don't know what happened to everyone else, a-and I..." Ruby closed her eyes. "Penny Polendina was torn to shreds at the center of an arena. Roman Torchwick was eaten alive by Grimm. Pyrrha Nikos - one of the strongest, kindest, and bravest Huntresses I have ever met - was shot in the heart and reduced to ashes... And all I could do was watch." Ruby looked up at Sam, tears still falling from her eyes. "The last thing I remember before waking up in here is my head hurting, and a bright white light. And I... I think I heard Cinder screaming." She raised a hand to her forehead as she hung her head, closing her eyes. "I..."

"... It's okay, Ruby." Sam told her quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's over. You're safe, and I have a feeling that you won't have to worry about any of that ever again. No Cinder, no White Fang no Grimm." Ruby looked up at him, confused. "Ruby... The planet we're on is called _Earth_." Ruby blinked, surprised. "We are in the city of Los Angeles in the state of California in a country called the United States of America. There are no Grimm, Faunus, aura, semblance's, Huntsmen, or Huntresses here." Ruby's expression flashed with disbelief. "And we don't know how to get you home."

"You're... You're kidding, right?" Ruby asked, and Sam didn't respond - he just gazed at her forlornly. "You... You have to be! No, this is Remnant! It has to be Remnant, I-! My friends need me! My family needs me! My teammates need me!" Ruby stood up, and Sam stood up with her. "They're hurt! Vale is in ruins, Beacon is in ruins! I have to get back there, I have to help them! Someone has to tell them what happened to Pyrrha!"

"Ruby, please-"

"I-I have to go home!" Tears filled Ruby's eyes again. "Let me go home! I have to go home! My dad, my sister, and my uncle can't lose anyone else! I have to go home!" Ruby tried to leave, but Sam stepped in the way and she bumped into him. She went to step back, but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Her eyes widened as her body tensed. "I-I..."

"Ruby... I'm sorry." Sam said quietly, closing his eyes. "I really am." All went silent for a moment, then Ruby closed her eyes and relaxed against Sam's body as she began to cry. Sam held her close, then he opened his eyes and looked over at his father and brother. They had guns drawn, their eyes narrowed, but they blinked as Sam shook his head, frowning. "It's okay, Ruby... You're going to be okay."

"... Yeah." Dean was first to lower his weapon, and John looked at him with a light glare. "Don't worry, kiddo. Sammy and I won't let anything happen to you. We'll get this straightened out." John remained silent, then he sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, Ruby Rose... It's time for us to get down to explanations." He spoke, and Ruby looked up at him. "If you're going to be living on Earth, there are some things you're going to have to know about." Ruby sniffled, reaching up and wiping some of her tears away.

"L-Like what?"

"... Our world's monsters."

* * *

That night, after the opening explanations on monsters and Hunters from Earth were done, Ruby was curled up under a blanket on the couch, sleeping. The Winchester's sat around a table, frowning at the girl, and John finally let out a small sigh.

"I had Bobby do some research." He told his sons, and they looked at him attentively. "Everything from her story, from 'Remnant' to 'scythe'. Only one thing got any decent results... Silver eyes." The boys blinked, surprised. "There have been a few accounts of people with grey or silver eyes. The trait is oftentimes associated with things like powerful warriors and people who are excellent marksmen."

"Case in point, silver-eyed girl with a sniper-scythe." Dean noted, and Sam nodded. "So... Bobby didn't find anything that could prove that the kid is a threat?" John shook his head.

"Nope... But we shouldn't let our guard down, with her. We don't know anything about her kind aside from what she's told us, and she could have left things out or added things in."

"I don't think she was lying." Sam protested quietly. "What reason would she have to lie to us? I mean, you saw her face... She's scared."

"We still can't take any chances, Sammy." Dean frowned, crossing his arms. John nodded, looking over at the girl again.

"That's right. I can't see us letting her just walk away anytime soon, either. Dangerous or not, the kid still doesn't know anything about our world - and whatever she is, there could be creatures out there that would want to get their hands on her. Demons, for one, could find this whole _aura_ thing to be of interest, or even a threat."

"Imagine creatures with a built-in shield." Dean agreed, frowning. "That wouldn't be good, for any of us."

"... You want to keep her with us." Sam realized, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his father. "So that if anyone gets that kind of power, it's you." John went silent as even Dean looked at the man in disbelief. "Dad, she's-"

"Our responsibility." John finished for his son. "And we are going to ensure that she becomes an ally, not an enemy. As of right now, the girl's dangerous - she could turn on us at any time. We need to make certain that she either joins us, or that she doesn't ever get the chance to join anyone else."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 ** _"She has arrived."_**

 **"Excellent."**

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Two days later, Ruby blinked in surprise as she hugged her collapsed scythe to her chest, looking up at the bearded man in the baseball-cap looking down at her skeptically. The man lowly looked up at John, raising an eyebrow.

"This is your dangerous alien warrior?" He asked, perturbed. "I've seen a lot of kids who have turned into creatures over the years, but I've never seen anything like this. You sure she's as deadly as you said?"

"Show him the scythe." John ordered, and Ruby blinked before unfolding her scythe, expertly spinning it before slamming the tip into the ground. The man took a few steps back into the scrapyard that surrounded his home, then he became curious and stepped forward to examine the weapon.

"Huh." He blinked, then looked at Ruby. "May I?" Ruby blinked, then smiled and nodded as she held out the weapon so that he could examine it. "Well, I'll be. Based on the scope and the magazine, I'd assume that it's also a gun."

"A fully-customizable, high-impact sniper-rifle." Ruby agreed, nodding. "Crescent Rose is also just a normal high-impact gun, and she can become a sort of spear. I made her all by myself when I was thirteen, though it was my uncle who taught me how to use her properly."

"You're an engineer, then? A mechanic?"

"Yep." Ruby smiled brightly. "My sister and my dad taught me how to fix things like vehicles and appliances, but my uncle taught me everything I know about weapons. He had a scythe that was also a gun and a broadsword."

"Alright, kid." The man stood up straight. "Mind if I ask you some questions? Just want to hear everything for myself, you know?"

"Um, sure! I'd be happy to explain, Mr..?"

"Singer. Bobby Singer."

* * *

Bobby walked out of his kitchen to face the Winchester family. Ruby was still in the kitchen, munching on some cold pizza, and Bobby sighed as he looked at his friend and the boys.

"I tested everything I knew on her." He said, and they blinked. "And she complied... She's clean. If she's not human, she's nothing I've ever seen before." He crossed his arms. "And I don't think she's a threat. Not to people, that is."

"You're certain?" John asked, and Bobby thought on it for a moment. Then, he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. Girl's harmless, just shaken-up... I suppose we should start getting her acquainted with this world."

"There's really no way to send her home?" Sam asked, frowning. Bobby shook his head.

"None that I know of. And whatever brought her here is beyond me, too. This whole thing doesn't make a lick of sense."

"She tell you the same thing?" John pressed, and Bobby raised an eyebrow. "A girl turns to ashes, she screams, there's a bright light, the murderer screams - then, nothing?"

"Yep. Some girl called Pyrrha Nikos was the vic, if I heard her right." Bobby agreed, nodding. "Murderer was Cinder Fall, rotten bitch by the sound of her. Shot Nikos in the heart and used some sort of ability to reduce the poor kid to ashes."

"And Ruby's got that petal-thing and the built-in forcefield?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. Bobby nodded, and Dean sighed and shook his head. "This is all sorts of crazy..."

"You think it's crazy?" Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow. "Imagine being the kid who was tossed onto a different planet. At last you're still here with your family, boy... She's lost everything." Sam frowned, looking back at the girl in the kitchen.

"Can I go and talk to her?"

"Sure." Bobby said first, before John could reply. "She told me about what went down when she woke up... I think you and I are one and two on Ruby Rose's most-trusted list. Dean is number three." John blinked, then watched as Sam stood up and went over to the kitchen.

"Hey, Ruby." Sam sat down across the girl. Ruby blinked, then gestured to the pizza.

"Want some?"

"No, thanks." Sam replied, then he gave a small smile. "I'm really sorry about this. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine, just..." Ruby looked down. "My sister, my dad, my uncle, my friends... They needed me. Am I really never going to see them, again?"

"I don't know." Sam admitted, and she looked up at him. "But it's looking that way."

"Oh." Ruby looked down again, then closed her eyes. "Okay..." She slowly opened her eyes, then she looked up as she became determined. "That's not gonna stop me." Sam blinked as Ruby stood. "I became a Huntress because I want to help people. If I can't help people on Remnant, I'll just have to learn all I can about Earth so that I can help people here." Sam stood, and Ruby looked up at him. "I've grown up thinking that ghosts, ghouls, and werewolves were fairytales. Stories about things that were almost as bad as Grimm, but much more complicated. Here, they're real and they're taking innocent lives. You and people like you do whatever you can to stop them... Can you teach me how to do what you do?"

"I, uh- Sure? I mean, we all can." Sam gestured to the other men. "Bobby's the best with lore, Dad's great with weapons, and Dean's awesome with hand-to-hand combat. I can show you how the internet works and how to properly research for a case, and we can all teach you about Earth... But maybe you should take a few days to adjust before we start-"

"I don't need to adjust." Ruby frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "I need someone to put me to work, teach me how to fight and how to help people in this place. That's the only way I'm going to feel like myself, again."

"You think it will be that easy?"

"No... But it's how my family tends to do things when things get bad." Ruby admitted, and Sam blinked. "My dad lost two wives - my sister's mom ran away when things got too hard and my mom died - and he became a teacher so that he could make sure that it wouldn't happen to anyone else. My uncle lost his sister, one of his best friends died, and his other best friend fell into a depression, and he became a teacher and an alcoholic - but he also protected my dad, my sister, and I and he taught me everything I know about fighting. My sister lost her mom and my mom, and she set herself goals to keep herself going and looked after me..." Ruby crosssed her arms. "No one's around to look after me, anymore. So, I'm going to have to do what they did if I want the pain to go away... It worked for them. It'll work for me." She looked up at Sam. "I can't be a Huntress anymore, so I need you to teach me how to be a Hunter... Will you help me?"

"... Yeah." Sam nodded, smiling. "I will." Ruby immediately beamed, the tension leaving her body.

"Alright." Bobby walked over, giving a small grin as he clapped his hands together. "First things first... Kid, you're going to need clothes that are a bit more practical. A cape and a dress will only get you killed, out there." Ruby blinked, surprised, then deadpanned lightly.

"One, I love my hood. Two... It's a combat-skirt!"

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Ruby's eyes widened, her jaw falling open in surprise.

"I've never seen a store this big, before." She admitted as she gazed up at the _Wal-Mart_. The Winchester's and Bobby blinked, and Ruby looked over at them. "How big is your kingdom to be able to afford buildings this large with only one story?"

"Uh..?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "This isn't a kingdom. It's a country." Ruby raised an eyebrow, confused. "You know? Congress? Democracy? The people get a vote?"

"Huh?"

"... Oh, geez." Sam sighed, shaking his head. "Ruby, the whole world is covered in scattered countries and kingdoms. Everything is divided up and populated, except for maybe Antarctica."

"What?" Ruby asked, confused. "What about the wilds? Places on the world that don't belong to anybody, where plants can grow and animals roam free without any real risk of being hunted? That way, your planet won't divide and run out of resources so quickly. If things ran the way you say, there would be starving people in the streets! Whole populations going hungry!" The men didn't know how to reply, and Ruby's eyebrow raised. "I don't understand. There are, what? Millions of people on your planet?"

"Billions." John corrected, and Ruby's eyes widened in disbelief. "And yeah, a lot go hungry."

"... Oh, gods." Ruby raised a hand to her forehead, taking deep breaths. "This is insane..."

"Easy, easy." Sam placed his hands on Ruby's shoulders, smiling awkwardly. "Deep breaths. Calming breaths." Ruby took a deep breath and nodded, and Bobby sighed and shook his head.

"This is going to be a long day..."

* * *

Ruby walked out of the _Wal-Mart_ with bags filled with clothes, taking to Sam with a frown as the other three followed them.

"Whoa. Your world is kinda messed up." She admitted worriedly. "The temperature is getting warmer, the sea-levels are rising, people are starving, the rate of violence is _yikes_. How do you stand it?"

"We kind of have to."

"Isn't anyone trying to change it?"

"Yeah, a lot of people are. But other people just don't seem to want to listen."

"Hmm." Ruby frowned, looking down. "My friend, Blake, wouldn't like this place. Things are bad for the Faunus on Remnant, but I bet they would be a lot worse here. The White Fang would be terrible..."

"Yeah, well-" Sam gave a small shrug, grinning awkwardly. "We're dealing with one of the world's problems, aren't we? So, at least things aren't worse." Ruby blinked, then smiled.

"Yeah. I guess you're right... So, silver for werewolves and shapeshifters."

"Yep."

"Salt and burn and iron for ghosts."

"Yep."

"Cut off vampires' heads."

"Yep."

"Headshot for ghouls."

"Yep."

"She's doing better." Bobby noted as he watched Sam and Ruby going over monster-killing methods. "But still, it'll be a while before she can really start to fit in and do the job right. If you have to, you can leave her with me and I'll do my best to get her head on straight."

"Actually, I was thinking that she could come with me and the boys." John told him, and Dean blinked. "She could learn from experience, like they did." Dean looked down, then took a deep breath and looked at John.

"I think Bobby's right." He said, and John blinked before looking over at his youngest son. "As she is now, she'll just slow us down. It's too dangerous. No, we should wait until Bobby's gotten her competent with the lore and book-research, and then we can think about bringing her along... Sir."

"... You make a good point, Dean." John gave a stiff nod, then he looked at Bobby. "It wouldn't be too much trouble?" Bobby shook his head, giving a small smile.

"No, John. It'll be fine. And who knows? Maybe I can learn more about this 'aura' stuff while I'm teaching her."

"Good." John nodded, frowning. "Do your best with that. It could prove useful, on a hunt... I'll give you three weeks. Sound good?" Bobby nodded, looking over at the girl.

"Sounds good."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 ** _"They are acclimating her to this world."_**

 **"If that is their wish, there is nothing that should lead us to be against it. The activity will keep her sharp, ready for the role she must play."**

 ** _"If that is your belief, then let it be so."_**

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Three weeks later, the Winchesters walked through Bobby's front-door to hear the man laughing. They followed the sound to the kitchen and saw that he and Ruby were working on some sort of large suitcase-shaped mechanism at the table, and Ruby was grinning as she looked up at Bobby.

She was wearing a black t-shirt with the image of a crimson rose on it, a red and black flannel, blue-jeans, Black fingerless-gloves, and black combat-boots. A pair of goggles had been looped under her black and red hair and shoved up onto her forehead, and her silver eyes glinted.

"So, I pull this lever, and-" The device suddenly turned into a massive gatling-gun, and Ruby smiled deviously as she hefted it onto her left hip. "Say 'hello' to the salt-round gatling-gun!"

"Amazing." Bobby looked over the device in wonder as the Winchesters stared in disbelief. Ruby nodded, smiling as she collapsed the weapon back into a briefcase and set it on the table.

"Yep! I modeled it after a weapon that belonged to a friend of mine, Coco Adel. It can shoot one-hundred and twenty salt-rounds per minute!"

"Okay, yeah - I admit, this is a fair trade for that silver edging you had me do for your scythe's blade." Bobby nodded, grinning like a kid on Christmas. "You can make more weapons like this?"

"Yep!" Ruby nodded enthusiastically. "Just give me access to a forge and the materials for the device and the molds, and I can make whatever you want! I really, really want to make weapons based off of my sister's gauntlets so that Hunters can disguise their guns as bulky bracelets and just punch to **_POW!_** , blow a ghoul's head off!"

"... John." Bobby looked up, surprised. "Boys." Ruby looked over as well, and she smiled and waved.

"Hey!"

"... Whoa." Dean slowly grinned, nodding in approval. "Nice going, Rubes. Salt gatling-gun? Never thought I'd see that..." Ruby smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

"I-it was just an idea I had. It might make hunting safer, you know?"

"Ruby's been building in all of her spare time since you left her here." Bobby explained, gesturing to Ruby. "I've learned by now that everything she builds can transform, and it's typically 'also a gun'. So far, her weapons are only any good with ghosts and werewolves and the like, but I'm thinking that her ideas are going to really help out Hunters."

"Hear me out." Ruby raised her hands, smiling. "Salt-filled hula-hoops." The Winchesters blinked, surprised. "Holy-water water-guns and humidifiers." John raised an eyebrow. "Iron rings so that you can punch ghosts." Sam started to grin. "Go to a locksmith and have him remake your car-keys in silver so that you can stab a monster with the same thing you use to drive your car!" Dean laughed, and Bobby chuckled.

"She's been writing ideas like these down, and I've been passing them along to any Hunter who's contacted me. So far, all of her methods are proving effective." Bobby crossed her arms. "And I've been showing her how to man the phones, provide cover, and quickly look into the lore... She's good at it, John."

"What are you saying?" John asked, frowning. Bobby looked over at the girl, then looked back at John.

"The girl can go out hunting whenever she finds a case and feels up to it." He replied simply. "But I think that, for now at least, she will be the most-helpful here - forging weapons and coming up with these ideas... I've asked Ruby to stick around." The Winchesters blinked, surprised, as Bobby looked over at the girl with a grin. "She can used the yard for the scrap she needs for the weapons, and she can use what she learns in the lore I have stored here to create user-friendly ways to deal with monsters and ghosts."

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed, folding her hands behind her back and rocking on her heels. "I think that Bobby and I can really make some cool stuff that can help you guys! Like this!" Ruby grabbed something from the counter and, in a burst of red petals, she was standing in front of Dean. She smiled, holding the object out, and Dean blinked before taking it.

"A machete?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Ruby smiled deviously.

"Not just any machete. That machete is made of iron to help with ghosts, and watch this!" Ruby took the machete back and showed Dean three buttons on the handle. She pressed the grey one with her thumb, and the top of the blade suddenly split as the head of an axe suddenly unfolded from within. Dean's jaw dropped, and Ruby beamed. "Grey button for the silver-tipped blade, to help with werewolves and shapeshifters!" She pressed the grey button again, then the brown button to reveal another axe-head. "Brown for the copper, to help with rakshasas!" She pressed the brown button again, then the yellow button to reveal yet another axe-head built into the blade. "Yellow for the gold, to help with banshees!"

"Whoa!" Dean gaped as she handed the machete back to him. "It's a machete and an axe?"

"What did I tell you?" Bobby chuckled lightly. "They always transform." He looked over at John. "What do you say?" John remained silent, seeming a little perturbed...

"I think it's a great idea." Sam smiled, and everyone looked at him. "I mean, look at what she's done in such a short time. In a year, she could revolutionize hunting. We could start to actually win against these things."

"He's got a point." Dean agreed, gesturing to Sam and then gesturing to Bobby. "They both do." John was silent for another moment, then he nodded.

"Fine." He agreed, and Ruby did a fist-pump. "But only as long as she isn't a hinderance to you, Bobby." Ruby looked over at Bobby, smiling brightly.

"Yes! Now, we can finish those designs for the panic-room!" She announced excitedly. Bobby blinked, then he gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah. I suppose we can..."

* * *

Ruby and Sam walked around the junkyard together. They were silent, then Ruby looked up at Sam.

"Are you... _Really_ okay, with me staying here?" She asked, frowning. "I know you were looking forward to showing me stuff."

"Yeah, well - Bobby's the best." Sam looked back at her, grinning lightly. "He'll make sure that you become a great Hunter, and hey - some of your ideas could end up saving us. Stay here, Ruby - stay safe, and train."

"Hm." Ruby hummed, smiling. "Thank you, Sam." She looked up at the sky. "You know... The last sentence I remember hearing before I came here was Pyrrha's last ever. I ran up the side of that tower, and I heard her... She asked Cinder a question, _Do you believe in destiny?_."

"... Do you?"

"I think that I'm starting to." Ruby replied quietly. "And this... This might be mine, Sam. Coming here, helping the Hunters, helping you - this might be what I'm meant to do."

"... Are sure you're going to be okay?" Sam asked, frowning. Ruby looked back at him and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! And I'm going to make sure that you will be, too."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 ** _..._**

 **"She's safe from the Winchester's scheming, then?"**

 ** _"Yes, Michael - she is in the care of the Hunters' lore-keeper."_**

 **"Good. And they have no idea as to what she is truly capable of, Raphael?"**

 ** _"No. They have searched, but they have found nothing of substance. There was some concern when they thought her eyes to be a point of interest, but the other has been discrete."_**

 **"Excellent. Now, we must simply wait. They shall not be long, these twelve years."**

 ** _"Indeed. The Lord's instructions were clear, and all has come to pass as He said it would."_**

 **"So... The others are here?"**

 ** _"Yes. And those left behind are seeking their passage as we speak. It will not be long, at all... Castiel?"_**

 _"Yes?"_

 _ **"Your assignment, are you keeping up with it?"**_

 _"Yes. The vessels and the Silver-Eyed Warrior will be safe, and Michael's sword will be ready for him when the time comes."_

 **"Good, Castiel. Do not fail us."**

 _"I won't. You have my word."_

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Two years later, a twenty-one year-old Dean Winchester ducked so that a seventeen year-old Ruby Rose could leap over him, yelling and swiping her scythe. The skinwalker snarled just before it was decapitated, its body crumpling to the floor as its head rolled off to the side. Ruby stood up, taking deep breaths before collapsing her scythe and attaching it to the clip at her side, hold there by a black cross-body strap.

"Whoo!" The girl shouted, laughing tiredly before looking up as Dean stood up straight. "Looks like that was the last of them!" A seventeen year-old Sam stood from where he had been knocked aside and walked over, the two brothers grinning as Ruby smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Thanks again, for coming when I called."

"Any time, Rubes." Dean assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You've saved our tails, before. It was high-time that we returned the favor." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Ruby. It was no big deal."

"Hm." Ruby hummed softly, smiling, then she rolled her shoulders back. "Well, we better head back to the scrap-yard before the bosses throw a hissy-fit."

"Oh, Bobby's already pissed." Dean assured her as they walked out of the warehouse. "Then again, that tends to appen when you send a group-email saying 'Goodbye, cruel world' to all of us with no further explanation outside of some coordinates." Ruby rolled her silver eyes as she walked over to her motorcycle - a cherry-red _1997_ _Triumph T595 Daytona_ \- while the boys veered off towards their black _1967 Chevy Impala_.

"I thought it was funny."

"You were the only one." Sam assured, then Dean started snickering. "... You and Dean were the only ones." Ruby laughed awkwardly, looking back at the brothers as she put her black motorcycle-jacket on and grabbed her helmet.

"Sorry, I guess?"

"It was fine, Rubes." Dean chuckled, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders. "Sammy just worries about you a lot, with his big squishy heart." Sam deadpanned as the two laughed, then rolled his eyes as he looked at Ruby.

"You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?"

"... Nah." Ruby decided, putting her helmet on before climbing onto her motorcycle. "What fun would that be?!" The engine revved, and Ruby drove off into the night. Sam blinked, then sighed as Dean began snickering again.

"Shut up."

"Fine. But know that everything that you don't want me to say is gonna be running through my head the whole drive back to Bobby's."

"DEAN!"

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Ruby was on her back on the floor of Bobby's garage, tinkering with a old truck. She hummed softly as she listened to music being played through her headphones, the volume being too loud for her to hear the angered shouting coming from just outside the garage in the lot.

Once Ruby was satisfied with her work, she slid out from under the truck and walked over to a worktabke to remove her grease-smeared gloves. Once that feat had been accomplished, she reached up and removed her headphones-

"FINE!" A voice snapped, and Ruby looked up in surprise as Sam suddenly stormed past the garage. Dean ran a few steps after him, his eyes wide.

"Sammy?! SAMMY!"

"Huh?" Ruby blinked, surprised, then she frowned as she set her headphones on her neck and slipped out of the side-door of the garage. Once she was outside, she used her semblance to dart after Sam.

* * *

When Ruby found Sam, he was curled up inside of a ruined car, hugging his knees to his chest. Ruby frowned as she slowly approached and opened the shotgun door, sliding inside before closing it and gazing worriedly at the boy.

"... Sam?" She asked softly, and he looked up at her. There were tears in his eyes, and he seemed angry and sad and scared all at once... "What happened?"

"I... I told them that I wanted to go to college." He admitted quietly. Ruby blinked, then sighed and crossed her arms.

"Oh... What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna go." Sam replied, and she looked over at him in surprise. "This life... It's mine, and I won't let them rule over it any longer. I get to make my own choices, they don't get to decide who I am or what I'll become."

"... At'a boy." Ruby smiled, and he blinked before looking up at her. "I knew you could do it."

"... Come with me." Sam pleaded quietly. "I... I don't want to do this alone." Ruby blinked, surprised, then she slowly nodded.

"Okay." She replied, and Sam's expression lit up. "Bobby had me going to online school, anyway. My GPA's high, so I'll take my SATs and- whoa!" Ruby blinked as she was suddenly pulled into a hug, then she closed her eyes and hugged back. Sam rested a hand on the back of her head, closing his eyes.

"Thank you, Ruby."

"You're my best friend, Sam... It's no problem."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 _"They have parted ways."_

 _ **"This is how it was written, Castiel. Fear not."**_

 _"Understood."_

 _ **"Turn your attention to the safety of the Michael Sword. Lucifer's vessel may be left to the Silver-Eyed Warrior, for now."**_

 _"How long until she understands her power, here?"_

 _ **"We have been very careful, Castiel. Even the forces of Hell know better than to let her see what she is before her proper time. Soon, she will know - and before the time comes, she will understand her strength and know how to use it."**_

 _"What of the other? You never mentioned her role, or the roles of the revived and those who are soon to come."_

 ** _"Worry not, Castiel. They will all play their part."_**

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Ruby and Sam were wandering the campus of Stanford College with wide eyes. Orientation Day was wild, there were crowds of people everywhere. Normal people who led normal lives...

"Whoa." Ruby smiled, her eyes shining. "It reminds me of my first day at Beacon." Sam looked over at her, giving a light grin.

"Excited?"

"Nervous." Ruby admitted, her smile turning sheepish. "You?"

"... Happy." Sam answered, looking around. "Really, really happy." Ruby hummed, then she blinked as an older red-haired girl and a peppy orange-haired girl passed her in the crowd, the silver-eyed girl turning and frowning.

"Hey-" Ruby blinked again, and they were gone. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?"

"... Yeah." Ruby replied, a little tense. "Just... Remembering, I guess."

* * *

Sam and Ruby continued to wander the campus, and Ruby stopped to buy a t-shirt at a stand. Sam hadn't noticed and kept walking, and he strode out into a street. He hadn't noticed a car heading his way, and he blinked in surprise as he looked up and saw it coming at him.

"Gotcha!" A voice shouted, and he was suddenly grabbed and pulled out of the way. Sam's eyes widened as the person dragged him over to the sidewalk and looked at him.

"Whoa!" Sam looked down at the man who had helped him, stunned. "I-I... Thank-"

"Sorry, friend." The man tipped his hat, smirking as his green eyes glinted. "See you around." Before Sam could say anything else, the man vanished into the crowd.

"I..." Sam blinked, and Ruby walked over with a bag, seeming oblivious of what have happened. "Did... Did you see-?"

"You okay?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam hesitated before he looked over at her, giving an uneasy smile.

"Yeah." He replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "... Thanks, Ruby. You being here, it means a lot to me." Ruby beamed up at him.

"No problem... I'll always be there for you, Sam."

* * *

 ** _Well... I think that went much better, this time around._**

 ** _Though, in all fairness - last time around, I pulled a "Fairy Tail" and skipped seven years in my story without a very solid explanation of all that had happened in that time. So, I think this wins either way._**

 ** _This time around, you see character and relationship development! Yay!_**

 ** _I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	2. The Hunt Begins (Sam) (Pending)

Seven years later, rapid knocking came at the door of Jess and I's apartment. I knew that rhythm...

"It's Ruby." I smiled. Jess rolled her eyes and laughed.

"That girl." She commented. I ran over and opened the door, revealing a familiar young woman with long red/ebony hair and silver eyes.

"Hello, _Boring_!" Ruby greeted, grinning slyly. "Jess, have you come to your senses yet and dumped this loser?" Yep, a true friend.

"Nope!"

"You poor thing!" Ruby laughed, then pushed past me, jumped, and landed on the couch. She laid down, rested her head on her arms, and crossed one leg over the other, acting like she owned the place. "I pity thee... Well? Don't we have a party to go to? Love the _hobo_ costume, Sam." I glared.

"It's not a hobo costume! I don't dress up for Halloween!"

"I do!" Ruby smiled. The young woman wore a grey dress (like a carbon-copy of what we'd found her in) with grey leggings, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. Then, she had a fake wolf-tail attached to the back of her skirt and a wolf-ear headband. Over that, she wore her red cloak.

"Well, that's because you're the immortal six year-old."

"Hey..." Ruby put on a mask of faux-hurt, eyes playful. "That hurt, man." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, you little baby."

"Oi! You, sir, are a bitch!" Ruby stood and cracked her knuckles. "Thank God that Jess is going as a nurse, 'cuz you're going to need one." I backed off. Ruby may have been smaller than me (and a girl), but she had more training in combat than anyone on the planet. She'd been trained in her world, and by Dad and Dean before she came with me to attend school. Ruby was not one to mess with.

"I yield, I yield!" I shouted. Ruby chuckled darkly.

"That's what I thought."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After the party (where Ruby scolded me for drinking so much), we parted ways, me walking Jess home. Then, a woman grabbed my arm.

"Everything is about to change." She declared. The girl had hair as red as blood and eyes like emeralds, she was around Dean's age, and her costume was like the armor of a Greek warrior, gold and red, with a shield and speak on her back. I looked back, confused.

"Who are you?" I asked. The woman smiled mysteriously.

"Do you believe in destiny?" She asked, then turned and vanished into the shadows. I raised an eyebrow, looking at Jess.

"That was weird."

"Yeah." Jess agreed. "Kind of _supernatural_ or something."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Little did we know, across the United States of America, lights were flashing in hidden places. White, black, blue, pink, green, orange, gold, red, bronze, brown, copper, grey, and yellow.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

In the early morning, I woke up to a crash in the apartment. I crept down a hallway, noticing an open window, then saw someone walk past. I attacked, but the intruder took me down WAY too easily for my liking.

"Whoa!" He smirked. "Easy, _Tiger_!" I knew that face, and I knew that smirk. My eyes widened.

"Dean?" I asked. My brother chuckled, still pinning me. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." My older brother stated. I got the drop on him and reversed our positions. Dean laughed nervously. "Or not. Get off me." I let Dean up.

"Dean, what the Hell are you doing here?" I asked. My brother shrugged.

"I was looking for a-"

"Sam?" Someone asked. I turned to see Ruby, in her rose pajamas with a plastic spoon in her hand. "I heard a noise from my apartment."

"So, you came to rescue _Sammy_ with a plastic spoon?" Dean asked. Ruby crossed her arms.

"You know I could do some serious damage."

"Sam?" Now, Jess had arrived and turned on the lights. Oh-no.

"Jess." I sighed. "Hey... Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"Wait..." Jess frowned. "Your brother, Dean?"

"I love the _Smurfs_." Dean noticed Jess' top. "You know, I got to tell you... You are completely out of my brother's league. Tell me that _Rubes_ told y-"

"I got it covered." Ruby assured, giving s sly wink. "Good to see you, Dean." Dean nodded.

"Let me put something on." Jess turned to leave. Dean stopped her.

"No, no, no! I wouldn't dream of it, seriously." He smirked. Ruby whacked him upside the head. "Ow! ... Anyway, I got to borrow your boyfriend and _Little Red Riding Hood_ , here. Talk about some private family/family-friend business... But, nice meeting you."

"No." I protested. "No, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of her." I went and stood next to Jess.

"Okay." Dean frowned. "Um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So, he's working overtime on a _Miller Time_ shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

"Dad's on a _hunting trip_." Dean emphasized. "And he hasn't been home in a few days." My eyes slowly widened, Ruby tensing up.

"Jess." I began. "Excuse us."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

"Come on!" I was yelling at Dean as we ran down the stairs. "You can't just break in, in the middle of the night, and expect Ruby and I to hit the road with you!"

"I'm cool." Ruby shrugged. Now, she was wearing a red hoodie, a black t-shirt with the image of a wolf on it, black jeans, and her normal boots. Her hair was in a messy side-braid to the left. Slung across her body was a black satchel with a silver cross on the flap containing some supplies and money (along with creature/spirit-killing weapons and Dust-rounds). In her left hand was the famous Crescent Rose, which we'd learned in our younger years could kill any creature instantly if Ruby got a good enough hit. Didn't work on spirits, though... The weird thing was, whenever she ran out of Dust-rounds, more would appear on our doorstep. Ruby stopped trying to figure it out a while back and just accepted her gifts.

"Of course you are." I rolled my eyes. Dean looked back.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy... Dad's missing. I need you and Rubes to help me find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst?" I asked. "Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." My brother looked back.

"Not for this long." He glared. "Now, are you going to come with me or not?" Ruby nodded, but...

"I'm not." I announced. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting, for good." I replied. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah?" I asked. "When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

"What was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years-old! He was supposed to say _don't be afraid of the dark_."

" _Don't be afraid of the dark_?! Are you kidding me?! Of course you should be afraid of the dark! You know what's out there!"

"Yeah, I know... But still! You know the way we grew up after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her! We still haven't found the damned thing... So, we kill everything we can find!"

"Save a lot of people doing it, too." Dean countered. Ruby stepped into the fight, frowning.

"You two..." She shook her head. "You're the same as me and my sister, Yang... You were born to be heroes, to fight the monsters in the dark, and to have a Hell of a time doing it. So, just chill out. We're going to go to where your dad was last seen, find out what happened, and if necessary..." Ruby hoisted Crescent Rose up and loaded a Dust-round, getting serious. "We'll kill some bitches. Anyone got a problem?"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After some more convincing, I agreed to go to Jericho, California. Dean was in the driver's seat (obviously), I was in shotgun, and Ruby sat in the middle of the backseat.

"Yo, Dean!" Ruby grinned. "Turn on some music! I'm not a big fan of awkward-silence!"

"Really, Rubes?" Dean asked, then smiled slightly. "What band?"

"You'll let her pick, but not me?" I asked, glaring. Dean nodded.

"Ruby has good taste... So, Rubes? What do you wanna hear?"

" _Carry On, My Wayward Son_."

"Perfect!" Thus, that song played in the Impala for three hours.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We arrived in Jericho, going to the place where the most recent victim's car was found.

"Check it out." Dean parked the car, we grabbed our fake IDs, and we got out of the Impala. "Sam, you and I are _Marshals_ , and Ruby's the _peppy, young, soon-to-be officer_."

"Why am I always the _intern_ or something?!"

"Because you're tiny and you can pull off puppy-dog eyes powerful enough to charm a demon."

"True..." Ruby smiled. "That one incident was a blast." Don't ask, just know that she did. We walked over, listening in on the police's conversation, and...

"You fellas had an incident just like this last month, didn't you?" Dean asked. The cops looked up.

"Who are you?" One asked. I guessed he was the sheriff.

"Federal Marshals." Dean held up his fake ID and badge. "With our intern." Ruby gave a peppy wave.

"You three are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?"

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean walked over to the car. "You did have another one just like this, correct?" The sheriff sighed.

"Yeah, that's right. 'Bout a mile up the road... There have been others before that."

"So, this victim..." I frowned slightly. "You knew him?"

"Town like this? Everybody knows everybody."

"Any connection between the victims?" My brother asked. "Besides the fact that they're all men?"

"No..." The man shook his head. "Not so far as we can tell."

"Have you ran further tissue tests on the interior of the car?" Ruby asked. "See if it was cleaned? There'd still be some residue from blood."

"Not yet, but we plan to."

"So, what's the theory?" I asked. The sheriff sighed.

"We don't know... Serial murder, kidnapping ring."

"Well..." Dean rolled his eyes. "That is exactly the kind of crack police-work I'd expect out of you guys." I stomped on my big brother's foot, effectively shutting him up.

"Thank you for your time." I nodded, and we walked away. "Gentlemen." As we walked off, Dean and I got into a fight over what I'd done. Ruby ended up grabbing us by our earlobes and dragging us to the Impala. Ruby told us once that back in her world, she was geeky and awkward while her older sister was brutish and overprotective. Now that she was alone, she had to be more assertive and brutish like her sister. No one could protect her, anymore.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We went and found the recent victim's girlfriend, Amy. She told us that Troy hung up on her just before he went missing, promising to call back. Nothing strange at all.

"Here's the deal, ladies..." Dean looked at Amy and her friend. Ruby sat at the end of the table with a mug of hot-cocoa and some chocolate-chip cookies as opposed to our coffee. "The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So, if you've heard anything..." The two girls exchanged glances. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just..." Amy's friend shrugged, looking down. "I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk."

"What do they talk about?" Dean and I asked in sync. Ruby started laughing at us, pointing.

"That was adorable!"

"It's kind of this local legend." Amy's friend continued. "This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial. Like, decades ago... Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up, they... Disappear forever." We exchanged glances.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We did some research, finding an article about a woman called _Constance Welch_ who committed suicide by jumping off Sylvania Bridge after her children drowned in the bath. The bridge she leapt off of was the one all of the missing persons' cars were found on. We went to the bridge, and I started arguing with Dean again.

"Just stop it!" Ruby shouted, but we didn't listen. Then...

"Sam. Rubes." Dean stared. We noticed something. A woman in a white dress was staring at us, standing on the edge of the bridge. She jumped, and we ran over to where she fell.

"Where'd she go?!" I asked. Dean shook his head.

"I don't know." Then, the Impala's engines roared to life. "What the..?"

"Who's driving your car?" I asked. Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket. Ruby gulped, then took a deep breath. The Impala raced at us, and we started running, but we were going too slow. An arm wrapped around my waist, and I looked down at Ruby.

"Hang on!" She ordered, then focused. In a matter of seconds, we were several meters ahead of the car and going faster than anyone alive could move. Then, Ruby collapsed and rolled into the road, leaving Dean and I on the ground with some rose petals. The Impala kept going, heading for Ruby. Dean and I looked up as the vehicle readied to mow over Ruby, then it froze. A black light was radiating from the Impala, and the engines were cut off when the spirit realized it couldn't do anything. The black light faded as Ruby woke and looked up.

"Ruby!" I ran over, Dean behind me, falling to my knees and hugging my childhood friend tightly. "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again!"

"What were you thinking?!" Dean asked, pissed. Ruby looked up tiredly, then looked down.

"I knew you weren't fast enough, and I wasn't about to leave you behind." Ruby mumbled, then looked up. "What stopped it?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "There was some black light-"

"What?" Ruby asked. " _Black light_?" Dean and I nodded.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "The car wouldn't budge, so the spirit gave up." Ruby looked around with wide eyes.

"That's impossible. She died..." Ruby shook her head. "Well, not all spirits are bad ones. Maybe I have an old friend looking out for me."

"Who?" I asked. Ruby looked at Dean and I.

"Pyrrha Nikos."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We went to get a hotel room and found the room Dad stayed in. From Dad's research, we learned that Constance had become a _Woman in White_.

"Yikes." Ruby cringed. "No wonder she's pissed."

"Rubes..." Dean looked over at her. "What was that? That super-speed, the rose petals?"

"That was my _semblance_." Ruby explained, embarrassed. "I told you about them, but I've never had to use mine... I can go really fast, but it drains a lot of energy if I bring people with me and leaves rose petals behind."

"Semblance..." I nodded. "It was cool, I'll give you that." Ruby suddenly became less chipper.

"Hmmm..." The girl walked over to Dean and I, serious. "Your father is missing, we're facing a powerful (not to mention pissed off and bloodthirsty) enemy, and I'm seriously overpowered. But, I won't always be around when you need me, so I'll have to _provide_ you something that will be... Or, _unlock_ it."

"Rubes?" Dean asked. Ruby raised a hand to each of our faces.

"Close your eyes and focus."

"Rubes-"

"Just do it!" Ruby ordered. We complied, and I head Ruby take a deep breath. "Hey, Pyrrha? If you're out there, I could use a hand... _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and, by my shoulder, protect thee._ " We opened our eyes as Ruby fell to the floor. Dean and I exchanged glances.

"Dude, you're glowing!" I backed away, stunned. Dean was surrounded by a green light.

"You, too!" My brother exclaimed. I looked to see that I was surrounded by a blue light. The lights faded, and I kneeled down next to Ruby, who was unconscious. "I don't understand... What did she do to us?"

"She told us about that _aura_ thing, a long time ago. She unlocked our souls... We're getting powers."

"For real?" I looked up. "Why do it now and not sooner?"

"Maybe she thinks something big is coming." Dean shrugged. "Who's this _Pyrrha_ she keeps mentioning? Her friend that died?"

"Remember her story?" I asked. "Pyrrha was a friend of hers who was killed trying to defeat the powerful fire-lady who attacked her school... Ruby says everything went white after she saw Pyrrha get turned to ashes." Dean winced at that.

"Yikes, I remember now... Poor kid. What a way to go..."

"Yeah, well..." I scooped Ruby up and set her on the bed. "At least she's in a better place, now."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Dean called to warn Ruby and I about the police waiting outside. We climbed out the window and ran off.

"What about Dean?" Ruby asked. I shook my head.

"He'll be fine... He always is."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Ruby and I visited Joseph Welch, then got word from Dean. Ruby was asleep in the backseat, curled up with her head resting on Crescent Rose.

" _Fake 911 phone call, Sammy? I don't know, that's pretty illegal._ " Dean began coyly. I rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome."

" _Listen, we need to talk._ "

"Tell me about it... The husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a Woman in White. And she's buried behind her old house, so that would've been Dad's next stop."

" _Sammy, would you shut up for a second?!_ "

"I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse, yet."

" _That's what I'm trying to tell you... He's gone. Dad left Jericho._ "

"What? How do you know?"

" _I've got his journal._ "

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

" _Yeah, well... He did, this time._ "

"What's it say?"

" _It's the same old ex-Marine crap. When he wants to let us know where he's going-_ "

"Coordinates. Where to?"

" _I'm not sure, yet._ "

"Dean, what the Hell is going on?" Then, I noticed a woman in the road and stopped too late. I went right through her. I stopped the car. "Rubes, wake up! We're in trouble!"

"Huh?" Ruby sat up, then screamed. I looked back.

"Take me home." A Woman in White ordered. The car door opened, and Ruby was thrown out. I didn't reply. "Take me home."

"No." I glared. Then, the doors locked themselves. The car started to move, and in my panic, I didn't notice a thud on the roof.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I was taken to the old house, and I looked back at Constance.

"Don't do this." I tried to reason with the spirit. She shook her head.

"I can never go home..."

"You're scared to go home." I realized, then a gunshot rang out. The rear-window shattered, Constance screamed and flickered. I looked up to see Ruby there with Crescent Rose in gun-form, smirking slightly.

"Now, I've heard of _picking up chicks_ , but this is ridiculous." My friend began. The Woman in White glared. "Now... I see only one unfaithful person/thing here, and that's you. Just how many boys have you pulled this same charade with?" I cried out in pain as Constance dug her fingers into my chest. "Sam, activate your Aura, now!"

"What?!"

"Imagine a force-field around your entire body!" Ruby snapped. I obeyed, and the blue light surrounded me. Constance wen in for another attack, and her fingers bounced off.

"What?!" The spirit asked. Several more bullets went through her, hailing the arrival of Dean. I sat up, turning the key in the ignition.

"I'm taking you home." I declared, then rammed the Impala through the front of the house.

"SAM!" I heard Dean and Ruby yell. I looked over as they came to the shotgun side of the car.

"Here."

"You okay?" Dean asked. I nodded, wincing.

"I think." I replied. Dean opened the door, worried.

"Can you move?"

"Yeah... Help me." I was helped out of the car, and we saw Constance looking at a picture. Then, she glared at us and threw it aside, sending a cabinet flying at us. It pinned Dean and I's legs, but Ruby dodged. The Woman in White turned and glared at her.

"What are you?" Then, all of the lights flickered to life and water dropped down the staircase. The spirit went to the foot of the stairs, staring at something with remorse.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." A child's voice spoke. The spirit looked back as the spirits of two children appeared behind her. They hugged her, and she screamed as she was dragged into Hell by her children. There was a sound like water going down a drain.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We went outside to try and figure out how to get the Impala out of the old house when...

"Well done." Someone spoke. We looked over to see...

"No." Ruby backed away. "Cinder." A woman in a glowing red dress smirked slightly, standing on the house's porch leisurely.

"Ruby Rose... The girl who saved Remnant." The woman walked down the wrecked porch steps and approached, Ruby becoming frozen in fear. "You froze the dragon and sent myself, my minions, and my leader here. The monsters of this world found us and destroyed many... Your sacrifice is commendable. Your actions led to the death of _Salem_ at the hands of a _demon_... So, I'm not going to kill you just yet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm interested in seeing just what kind of Huntress you've become, Rose... So, I'm going to offer you some intel."

"On what?"

"Your friends were worried about you, Ruby." Cinder smirked. "So, they did research. They found new ways of using Dust and technology, and they discovered a way to come here."

"What?"

"Your team, your friends, they are scattered across this continent. They search for each other and you." Cinder revealed. Ruby's eyes were wide. "One of them has the technology that will bring you home. Here is my game: with each time that you impress me, I will reveal the location of at least one friend and one enemy according to the level of which I am impressed. The last location that I reveal will be that of the one person who can take you all home: _Weiss Schnee_ , your partner."

"I..." Ruby stared, then narrowed her eyes. "Deal." Cinder chuckled, pleased with herself.

"Good... Well, I've revealed myself to you, Ruby. So, the first friend is someone close to you, both physically and... By blood." All of our eyes were wide. " _Yang Xiao-Long_ will be at the location of your next hunt. I wish you luck." Then, Cinder vanished into the night.

"Yang..." Ruby was shaking slightly, then smiled. "Yang! Oh my God, I can't wait for you guys to meet her!" Ruby bounced, then stopped... "Wait, Sam... You have law school. If I go with Dean to find Yang..." I smiled.

"Ruby, she's your sister." I crossed my arms. "You need to find her... And make sure that Dean doesn't... You know..." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Please." She scoffed. "Yang's flirting make Dean look as pathetic as _Jaune_. When she interrogates men, she... Let's not go there."

"No, please." Dean smiled deviously. "I insist."

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Ruby shuddered. It dawned on us what she meant...

"Yeah." I pat Dean on the shoulder. "Good luck with that."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We got in the car, and I used the coordinates to find out that Dad had gone to Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. Dean and Ruby wanted me to come with, but I had a life. A future.

"But, Sam..." Ruby looked down. "If you don't come, you won't be around when I have to..." Ruby's voice gave out. I slowly realized...

"When you have to say goodbye." I finished. The young woman in the back seat looked up. "Tell you what... When you find this Weiss girl, call me. I'll come." My friend just nodded, then laid down with her head on her collapsed scythe, sighing sadly.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We returned to Stanford, and Ruby looked up.

"If the headmaster asks, I'm in Vegas." She stated. I laughed slightly, shaking my head.

"Whatever." I turned. Then...

"Sam!" Dean called. "You know, we made a Hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." I nodded. Then, Dean drove off, Ruby waving from the window of the backseat. I sighed and headed into the apartment. "Jess?! You home?!" No reply. I went in and sat on my bed, noticing the bathroom light on. She was probably taking a shower. I fell back on my bed, then frowned as drops of something began hitting my forehead. Then, I looked up and gasped. Jess was on the ceiling, her stomach torn open, her eyes black and unseeing. "NO!" Jess burst into flames, and...

"Sam!" Dean and Ruby ran in as I was unable to look away.

"JESS!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I must have had a mental-breakdown, because the next thing I knew, I was outside. The police and fire department arrived, and I went to the trunk of the Impala, finding my salt gun and loading it, pissed.

"We got work to do." I announced, throwing the gun back into the trunk and slamming it. Ruby placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam, are you sure? You're hurting right now... It might not be the best idea for you to hunt."

"I'm coming." I looked up. "We all have our reasons, Ruby. You want to find your friends and sister, Dean wants to find Dad, and I want to shoot that demonic son-of-a-bitch in the face."


	3. The Flame in the Dark (Dean) (Pending)

Ruby was practically bouncing off the walls of the Impala.

"We're gonna find Yang!" Ruby squealed for the millionth time. "You guys are going to love her! She's probably the best fighter on Team RWBY!"

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah! She once defeated a whole nightclub full of goons, then two HUGE Ursai, then shot a Nevermore in the throat, then punched the arm off a giant robot, then..." Ruby rambled on. Honestly, I didn't know what to expect. Would Yang find us, or would we have to find her? What would she be like?

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

We arrived in Lost Creek, Colorado, and went to the center that described the area around Blackwater Ridge. Thick forest, lots of bears. We went to talk to some girl whose brother went missing in the forest recently.

"You must be _Hayley Collins_." I began the intros. "I'm Dean, and this is Sam, Winchester. Then, that's Ruby Rose. We're Rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over, and we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother, Tommy."

"Let me see some ID." Hayley frowned. I held up my fake ID. "Come on in... That yours?" She saw the Impala.

"Yeah."

"Nice car." She went inside. I looked back at Sam and mouthed _dibs_.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

Hayley told us that she'd hired a guide to lead her to Blackwater Ridge so she could find Tommy, and we did some research. It turns out, people went missing at Blackwater every twenty-three years. And we got a video in which something moves past Tommy's tent, fast. Like, Ruby-level fast. We decided to go visit the only survivor of the grizzly attacks, an old man who'd been a child at the time.

"Look, Ranger..." The man began. "I don't know why you're asking me about all of this. It's public record... I was a kid, my parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly?" Sam asked. "That's what attacked them?" The old man nodded shakily.

"The other people that went missing that year, those were bear attacks, too?" I asked. The old man nodded again. "How about all the people who went missing this year? Same thing?" No reply. "If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt that..." The old man sat down. "Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked. He looked up.

"You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

"Mr. Shaw..." Sam frowned. "What did you see?"

"Nothing." Shaw replied, eyes wide. "It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though... A roar like no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" Sam asked. Shaw nodded. "It got inside your tent?" Shaw looked up.

"It got inside our _cabin_!" He stated. Okay, that was scary. "I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door... It _unlocked_ it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Sam asked. Shaw gulped and nodded.

"Dragged them off, into the night. Why it left me alive? Been asking myself that ever since... Did leave me this, though..." Shaw pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal a scar. Claw marks. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a _demon_." We thanked him and readied to leave. "Wait!"

"Huh?" I looked back. Shaw was gazing at Ruby.

"You're the girl with the silver eyes!" He exclaimed. Ruby slowly nodded. "Two days ago, a woman came here asking the same sort of questions you did. Believed me immediately... She left a message for _the girl with silver eyes_."

"A message?" Ruby asked. The old man pulled out an old tape recorder and an held it out. Ruby took it and hit play. After a moment...

" ** _Come at me,_**

 ** _And you'll see,_**

 ** _I'm more than meets the eye!_**

 ** _You think that_**

 ** _You'll break me?_**

 ** _You're gonna find in time_**

 ** _You're standing too close to a flame that's burning_**

 ** _Hotter than the sun in the middle of July!_**

 ** _Sending out your army, but you still can't win!_**

 ** _Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why..._**

 ** _I burn!_**

 ** _Can't hold me now,_**

 ** _You got nothing that can stop me!_**

 ** _I burn!_**

 ** _Swing all you want!_**

 ** _Like a fever, I will take you down!_** " A voice sang. Sam and I exchanged glances, frowning.

"A song?" I asked. Ruby was staring at the device.

"You understand what it means?" Shaw asked. Ruby looked up.

"Thank you." Ruby slowly smiled. "Thank you so much! She's here! Guys, Yang's here!"

"How do you know?" Sam asked. Ruby gestured to the device.

"That's her favorite song! Mr. Shaw, she was blonde?"

"Yeah." Shaw nodded. "Long blonde hair, purple eyes, dressed in a way that would make a nun pass out. One of her arms was strange. It looked like flesh, but the elbow... It was a prosthetic. A well-made one. Worked like it was real... She wore gold bracelets."

" _Ember Celica_." Ruby muttered. "Did she say anything else?"

"She said that she was going after this _monster_ , and if you wanted to tag along, find her in the woods... And prepare to _get crushed in a bear-hug when you least expect it_."

"That's definitely Yang."

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

In the morning, we found Hayley and Ben getting ready to set out with their guide, Roy.

"You guys got room for three more?" I asked. Hayley frowned.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" She asked. Ruby nodded, her satchel across her body and Crescent Rose in the sheath on her back.

"Who are these guys?" Roy asked. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up for the search-and-rescue."

"Not true." Ruby placed her hands on her hips. "We have one more person... She's already in the woods, scouting ahead to see if she can find them."

"You're Rangers?" Roy asked, frowning. I nodded.

"That's right."

"And you're hiking out in biker-boots and jeans?" Hayley asked. I shrugged, smirking.

"Oh sweetheart, I don't do shorts."

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

We started hiking, and Ben looked at Ruby, frowning.

"What is that?" He pointed to Crescent Rose. Ruby smiled mysteriously, looking at her weapon.

"I was trained by _special-tactics_. It's a more advanced sort of weapon, in case something we encounter's too big for the normal stuff."

"And you expect it to be?"

"If my older sister got involved with this, it's big." Ruby stated. The other two looked back.

"Your sister?"

"The fourth Ranger I mentioned." Ruby explained. "Best of the best... Never gets involved in anything short of a challenge. If she's here, it's _big_."

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

We arrived at Dad's coordinates, and it was silent. Not even cricket chirps. We started looking, and...

"Hayley!" Roy shouted. "Over here!" We ran over, finding a crashed campsite covered in blood. Hayley just stared in horror.

"Oh my God."

"Looks like a grizzly attack." I sighed, shaking my head. Hayley freaked out, looking around.

"Tommy? TOMMY?!"

"Shh!" Sam warned. Hayley looked back and frowned.

"Why?"

"Something might still be out there." He warned. I frowned.

"Sam! Rubes!" I called. The two ran over, and I gestured. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite, but here, the tracks just vanish. It's weird." I stood upright. "I'll tell you what, it's no _Skin-Walker_ or _Black Dog_."

"Wait." Ruby kneeled and picked something up. "Look." Ruby stood and held something out. A bronze bullet casing, bearing an emblem like a flaming fist, or maybe a heart. I thought it looked like a fist. "It's Yang's... She saw them get taken and tried to help." Ruby looked around. "It didn't take her, so she must have injured it."

"What kind of weapon does your sister have?" I asked. "It'd have to be fast to keep up with that thing."

"Trust me, _they're_ fast." Ruby smirked slightly and crossed her arms. "I can't wait for you to meet her."

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

I noticed Hayley looking at a destroyed cellphone and kneeled.

"Hey, he could still be alive." I tried. Hayley glared, then...

"HELP!" A voice screamed. We followed the screaming, only to find nothing at the site.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here..." Hayley frowned. "Didn't it?" Sam started getting jumpy.

"Everybody, back to camp." He ordered, frowning. We returned to find the packs gone or torn to shreds.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

Using Dad's journal, we deduced that the monster was a VERY lost _Wendigo_. Ruby nodded.

"That's why it's scared of Yang... Her weapons are _fire-based_ , and her semblance involves _fire_." The young woman mused. Okay, Yang was sounding pretty badass.

"How would your sister know any of this, anyway?" Sam asked. Ruby shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"She probably doesn't. Yang probably just heard that people were going missing out here and decided that she wanted to whup butt... My sister sees being a Huntress as more of an adventure than a hero-thing. I mean, all she wants is to wake up not knowing what the next day will bring and live life to the fullest. I guess she thought this would qualify."

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

We set up camp and protective symbols, and I noticed Ruby watching the woods with worry.

"Your sister'll be fine." I assured. "With all we've seen without meeting the chick, the Wendigo wouldn't dare." Ruby sighed and nodded.

"I know... I'm just worried, that's all. It's been seven years." Ruby looked down. "I hope she hasn't changed that much, that she's not mad at me... I hope she's the Yang from my stories. The flirty, fearless, badass Yang who always looked out for me as a kid." Ruby looked up at the sky, sad. "And I hope that I'm still her baby sister... I hope that I haven't changed too much."

"Ruby, it'll be okay." I sighed. "You and Yang will find each other, and she'll probably break your spine in a hug. But that's okay, 'cause you'll die happy." Ruby laughed.

"Thanks, Dean. That helped... I'll take first watch." Then, the Wendigo started screaming _help_ again. When we didn't go outside, it started roaring. When Roy shot it, the moron thought he'd killed it and ran into the woods. We left Ruby to protect Hayley and Ben, losing Roy. Then, I noticed something like fire racing through the woods in the distance, chasing a shadow. The shadow turned and roared, but the flame hit it and sent it flying. The flame looked up, and I saw crimson fade to lilac.

"What..?" I stared. Then, the glow faded and the mysterious figure vanished into the night.

"It bought us some time." Sam grabbed my arm. "Let's go!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

In the morning, Roy was still gone. He was either captured or dead. My bet was on dead... We educated Ben and Hayley on Wendigos.

"How do we stop it?" Hayley asked. I smirked.

"Guns are useless. So are knives..." I walked around and held up my gasoline and lighter. "Basically, we gotta torch the sucker... Ruby's sister will probably help us with that."

"How do we know she's alive?" Ben asked, frowning. I looked over.

"Because she probably saved Sam and I last night."

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

We started hiking, following what tracks we could.

"Dean! Ruby!" Sam called. We jogged over, frowning.

"What is it?" I asked. Sam pointed out snapped branches and bloody claw marks on the trees.

"You know, I was thinking..." Sam looked a bit scared. "Those claw marks were so clear and distinct... They were almost too easy to follow." Then, we heard a roar and saw something moving in the bushes around us. Ruby got Crescent Rose ready, her eyes focused. Then, Hayley screamed as Roy's corpse fell out of a tree. I checked the body.

"His neck's broken." I announced. This son-of-a-bitch was pissed... "Run, run, run! Go, go, go!" We started running, with Sam and Ben falling behind. Then, the Wendigo came out in front of us. Hayley screamed as it lunged.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

I woke up, hanging from the ceiling by my wrists, to find Sam shaking me and Ruby, trying to wake us up.

"Ruby, Dean!" He tried again. I shook out of it.

"Yeah?" I asked. Sam cut Ruby and I down, catching the unconscious Ruby. "Looks like it wanted her unconscious... Must have realized that she was a threat." Sam helped me sit down, laying Ruby next to me, then helped Ben and Hayley cut their brother down. Tommy was alive. Then, to make life even better, I found some flare guns.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

We started looking for a way out. Sam carried Ruby and a flare gun, Hayley and Ben supported Tommy, and I took the lead.

"You know what sucks?" Sam wheezed slightly. "Carrying Ruby's easy, but _Crescent Rose_?"

"How does she manage?" I wondered. "It weighs more than three of her." The Wendigo returned, so we split up. Sam would get the civilians and Ruby out of there. I'd buy time.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

"Hey!" I shouted. "You want some white meat, bitch?! I'm right here!" Then, I heard a laugh.

"Okay, that's just adorable." A woman's voice cooed. "Anyone ever tell you how funny you are, _Cutie_?" I looked around, confused.

"Who's there?" I asked. Then, some music started playing.

" _ **Come at me,**_

 _ **And you'll see,**_

 _ **I'm more than meets the eye!**_

 _ **You think that**_

 _ **You'll break me?**_

 _ **You're gonna find in time,**_

 _ **You're standing too close to a flame that's burning**_

 _ **Hotter than the sun in the middle of July!**_

 _ **Sending out your army, but you still can't win!**_

 _ **Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why...**_

 _ **I burn!**_

 _ **Can't hold me now,**_

 _ **You got nothing that can stop me!**_

 _ **I burn!**_

 _ **Swing all you want!**_

 _ **Like a fever, I will take you down!**_ " A voice sang. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey, _handsome_." A young woman greeted, giving a small wink. She was twenty-four years-old with long, wild blonde hair and lilac eyes. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop shirt with a black crest that resembled a burning fist. The vest had puffy sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there were two golden buttons. The woman wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object with same burning-fist crest, golden in color. She wore black shorts under her belt, which resembled a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short-shorts but under the belt was a white asymmetrical back skirt. An orange infinity-scarf hung around her neck. She wore brown knee-high platform boots made of brown leather with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also had a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. Then, she wore black fingerless-gloves underneath two golden bracelets.

"Damn." Was all I could muster. The young woman chuckled.

"My name's Yang. You?"

"Dean."

"I have to assume we're hunting the same monster." Yang placed her hands on her hips. I realized that he right arm was synthetic. "So... You wanna help me kick that bastard straight into next Wednesday?"

"Yeah... There's just something I have to tell you." I took a deep breath. "Your sister's here, with me and my little brother."

"I know." Yang crossed her arms. "I'm guessing you know who she is." I nodded, and Yang dropped one hand from her hip, smiling. "And who I am?" I nodded, and Yang smirked slightly. "Good. You won't pass out for too long when you see just how awesome I am."

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\_**

We found the Wendigo cornering the others, Ruby still unconscious and in Sam's arms.

"Hey!" I shouted. The Wendigo turned, but someone beat me to the shot. Yang's bracelets turned into golden gauntlets, and she punched the air in front of her with both arms. A flaming blast hit the Wendigo, and it shrieked in pain. I gaped, then finished the job by firing a flare at its abdomen. The beast died, and I looked up with a smirk. "Not bad, huh?"

"Well..." Yang disengaged her gauntlets, placed her hands on her hips, and grinned slyly. "I'd give it a _six_."

"I've known you for ten minutes, and you're already insulting me?" I asked. The blonde laughed.

"Hey, I've done far worse things to men in _two_ minutes." Yang chuckled. "Just appreciate the fact that I know you're the good guys."

"How?"

"Well, your brother's obviously protecting my baby sister. That's good enough for me..." Yang looked over. "I'm Yang, by the way."

"I figured." Sam gulped. Yang's smirk only grew larger.

"This'll be fun."

 _ **Heh-heh, suckers. You'll have to wait until next time for the sisters' reunion. Also... Are you okay with the ships I've been subtly setting up? If not, I'll cut 'em off. I don't own** Supernatural **or** RWBY, **or** I Burn **. Please read, review, etc. Thanks.**_


	4. Ashes on the Lake 1 (Ruby) (Pending)

I woke up with a groan, finding myself in the backseat of the Impala. My eyes slowly widened.

"The Wendigo!" I sat upright. "Guys, what happened?!"

"It's alright." Dean promised. "Sam kept you safe, and we beat it. Cool your jets, Rubes."

"Yeah, Ruby." A familiar voice teased. I froze up. "Since when are you so _high-strung_?" I slowly turned, seeing a familiar blonde sitting on the shotgun-side of the backseat. I was on the driver's side. I stared in shock.

"Yang?" I asked, stunned. My older sister nodded, smiling as tears formed in her lilac eyes. "YANG!" I threw the seatbelt off and crashed into my older sister, hugging her tightly. Yang laughed and hugged back, more gentle than I thought she'd be.

"Seven years on another world, and you're still my Ruby." Yang grinned. I slowly pulled away, then looked down at her right arm, tears welling up. "Ruby, it's okay... I've learned to accept it."

"But-"

"Besides, it's like ten-times as strong as my old one."

"Cool..." Once a weapons geek, always a weapons geek... I shook out of it. "Yang, how did you get here?"

"Well, after the battle ended, things in Vale were still rough." Yang began. "Sure, you brought all the major baddies into this world with you, but the Grimm were still there. You froze the Grimm Dragon on top of Beacon tower, and it started attracting more Grimm to the school. Don't worry, a bunch of Huntsmen and Huntresses handled it eventually, and the rebuilding of the school started... We were all pretty low, though. Team JNPR was a wreck after they lost Pyrrha and then you, Weiss wouldn't stop crying, and Blake wouldn't stop telling me how sorry she was for-" My sister waved her synthetic arm. "Sun and Neptune went all serious and sad, and even Team CFVY wanted to know what happened to you. You were always so nice to Velvet."

"How's Velvet doing?"

"I'm getting to that... When we arrived in Vale, Blake tried to run, but Sun stopped her and told her you wouldn't want the team further divided. She started crying again. Weiss' father came to take her back to Atlas, but Ice Queen lost it on him. She said that her partner was missing and her team needed her, and if he didn't like it, she would give up her title and stake in the SDC."

"What?!"

"Yeah... Instead of getting mad, Weiss' dad was surprised and kind of proud. He offered Weiss any resources he could provide to find you... I was in a bad way, Ruby. I lost my arm, two of my friends were dead with the rest injured, and my baby sister was missing. Then, who should show but a scientist from Atlas... Penny's father."

"What?"

"Penny's father came to Vale, saying he'd received messages from Penny about her friends in Vale and that we deserved an explanation. He told us the truth about Penny, then offered to use his tech to make me a new arm in her memory. I accepted the offer, and..." Yang waved her arm again. "He was really torn up because of Penny. It only got worse... Penny's body vanished."

"What?"

"We went to get it from the arena, and she was gone. Pyrrha's circlet vanished, too."

"Penny..." I looked down. Yang placed a hand on my shoulder.

 _'"Sal-U-tations!"'_

 _'"My name is **Penny**! It's a pleasure to meet you!"'_

 _'"You called me **friend**! Am I really your friend?"'_

 _'"That's terrible! Well, don't you worry, Ruby: my friend!"'_

 _'"Don't worry, Ruby! I'm **combat-ready**!"'_

 _'"You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?!"'_

 _'"Ruby... I'm not a **real girl**."'_

 _'"You're the best friend anyone could ever have!"'_

 _'"I want to stay at Beacon."'_

 _'"This is going to be so much **fun**!"'_

Yang cleared her throat, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"So, we started gathering clues as to what happened that night on the tower. We found scorch-marks and twisted metal from Cinder and Pyrrha's battle, then strange scorch-marks and weird _silver_ Dust."

"Like debris?"

"No, _Dust_. It was a new kind of Dust unlike anyone had ever seen before. Weiss had it all gathered up and transported to a laboratory, and she sorta dived into working on it. We'd help as best we could, but Penny's father was the real help. He started building machines that could test more of the properties of the silver Dust, saying that if there was any possibility that you were still alive, we'd find you. Uncle Qrow eventually showed and told us something about you."

"What?"

"What was the first thing Professor Ozpin (who went AWOL for a while until Beacon was repaired) said to you on the night you met?"

"Um..." I frowned. "I think it was _you have silver eyes_."

"Exactly... Ruby, there's an old legend back home that day that people with silver eyes are destined to lead the life of a warrior. The Grimm are afraid of them... He thought that you were one of them. After all... Summer Rose was."

"Mom..."

"So, seven years passed. The rest of us started taking odd-jobs in the kingdoms while Weiss was focused on her work. In time, she made a breakthrough. Someone sent her the schematics for a _blade_ that could _cut portals in time and space_ when the right kind of Dust was applied... Uncle Qrow and I recognized it almost immediately."

"Your mother's sword?"

"Yeah... I guess Mom isn't a total bitch. So, Weiss and Penny's father built the blade and tested it. A silver portal opened, so the twelve of us gathered supplies and went through."

" _Twelve_?"

"Yeah... Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Sun, and Neptune all came to find you."

"Really?!" I couldn't believe it. Yang nodded, smiling, then frowned slightly and looked at her scroll.

"Thing is, these don't have reception, here. We'll actually have to track everyone down."

"That won't be a problem." I told Yang about my deal with Cinder. "So, we stick with Sam and Dean. If I keep impressing her, we'll keep finding our friends and baddies to smash."

"Sounds good to me." Yang leaned back in her seat, resting her head on arms folded behind her head. "Let's get hunting." I rolled my eyes.

"When should I expect the unreasonably bad pun?"

"Any second now... Well, I really started off my hunting career with a _bang_..." Yang activated Ember Celica for emphasis. "And you started off your friend-finding career with a _Yang_!" I placed my face in my hands.

"Please, stop."

"It's good to be back!"

"Let's drop her off at the next _Greyhound_ Station." Sam suggested. Yang glared, the rest of us laughing.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We stopped at a mall so I could buy Yang some less-conspicuous clothing. She kinda looked like she should be in a crazy nightclub, not on a road-trip with people like Sam, Dean, and I.

"Try this on." I threw several articles of clothing into the dressing-room. Yang told me that whatever she got had to include the colors yellow, orange, black, and brown, and that she had to look as awesome as usual.

"Nope!" Yang threw the articles back over, so I sighed and ran off. Sam and Dean watched the cycle with smirks. Finally, I managed to put together something tolerable. Yang kept her yellow top, orange infinity-scarf, brown boots with orange socks, and black fingerless-gloves, but now she wore a brown leather jacket instead of her puffy-sleeved over-shirt and black leggings instead of her black short-shorts. "So? Do I still look like a badass?"

"Yep." I grinned. Yang cracked her knuckles.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few days later, we were heading to Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. There had been several mysterious drownings, and we wanted to know what was going on. Yang was excited.

"Yes! This is my first mission with a full team since I was seventeen!" Yang pumped her fist. "I got my sis, and I got two random dudes I met in the woods of Colorado! It's time to kick some butt!" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Just remember what we told you about spirits and creatures."

"Creatures will die if hit by Dust rounds, but spirits will just get pissed off." Yang recited. "Also, they both _rarely_ fall for flirting."

"Good."

"But, what if I-?"

"Hey, we're the experts." Dean looked over his shoulder. "You mess with the wrong monster, you die."

"I doubt that." Yang smirked. "It would take more than a few hits to bring me down, boys." Uh-oh. I hadn't told Sam and Dean about Yang's semblance... Oh well. It'd come up eventually.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We arrived at the Carlton house, meeting Will Carlton. He was the brother of the girl who drowned.

"She was about a hundred yards out." Will explained as we stood by the lake, sighing sadly. "She got dragged down." Dean frowned.

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?"

"She was a _varsity swimmer_." Will gave a half-hearted chuckle. "She practically grew up in that lake... She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

"So, no splashing?" Sam asked. "No signs of distress?"

"No, that's what I'm telling you." Will shook his head. Sam continued.

"Did you see any _shadows_ in the water, maybe some _dark shape_ breached the surface?"

"No, again..." Will crossed his arms. "She was really far out there."

"You ever see any _strange tracks_ along the shoreline?" Dean asked. Will shook his head.

"No... Why? What do you think's out there?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." The older brother walked off. Sam stayed in place.

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?"

"Look, if you don't mind... He didn't see anything, and he's kinda been through a lot."

"We understand." Sam and Yang replied in sync. With that, we climbed into the Impala.

"So, it's something water-bound." I deduced. "Something that stays away from the shoreline and below the surface, apparently fresh-water."

"And water-based?" Dean asked. "Yang just might be getting a new punching-bag."

"Yes!" Yang pumped her fist, then cracked her knuckles.

"What have you done?" I asked. Dean shrugged.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After Dean had flirted with the mother of a traumatized boy...

"Dean..." Sam sighed as we rested in our motel room. "Must you flirt with everything that moves?"

"I don't flirt with-!"

"Yeah, you do." Yang had crashed on the couch. I looked at her. "Hey, I do it, too. I'm not denying anything."

"Who's the last person I can remember you flirting with..?" I mused. Yang's eyes darkened. "Oh, right... Sorry." My sister looked down. "Did you ever find out what happened?"

"Yeah." Yang admitted. "In the clips from the Vytal Festival, my eyes _dilated_ just after the fight. We found out that it was someone's _semblance_. Someone in the crowd made me see... What I saw. And further investigation pinpointed the source of it. Emerald."

" _Emerald_?" I asked. Yang nodded, hugging herself.

"They worked for Cinder. Emerald and Mercury, and probably the White Fang, Torchwick, and that ice-cream-colored bitch from the train."

"Mercury was the one who was chasing me when Penny..." I looked down. "Did you catch them?"

"No... After the battle, it was like all the evil in the world faded away. Cinder was gone, Mercury and Emerald, Torchwick and his flunky. The White Fang disbanded, their leader missing... All that was left were the Grimm."

"So..?"

"When you left, Ruby... You took pretty much all of the danger with you." Yang gave a small smile. "Feel like the heroes in the books?"

"Maybe..." I shrugged. Dean laughed, still sauntering around the room.

"Yang, Yang, Yang... You need to accept what Ruby's already learned. Life is a Hell of a lot crazier than any books you've ever read."

"Even Blake's copy of _Ninjas of Love_?" My sister muttered under her breath. The two of us burst out laughing.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Sam researched the drowning victims, finding Christopher Bar. He had been the father of the traumatized boy (Lucas), and the husband to the woman who Dean flirted with (Andrea). Lucas had been the only witness to his father's death, and had been trapped for two hours on a floating platform after seeing him die. We found Andrea and Lucas at a park, Lucas drawing his pictures while other children played. Dean and I went over to Lucas, sitting down.

"How's it going?" Dean greeted. Lucas didn't acknowledge our presence. Dean noticed the boy's toy soldiers. "Aw, I used to love these things." Dean made some gunfire noises with his mouth, and I rolled my eyes. "So, crayons are more your thing? That's cool, chicks dig artists." I whacked him upside the head. "What?" He looked at Lucas' work. "These are pretty good. Mind if Ruby and I sit and draw with you for a while? I'm not so bad myself, and she's... Reasonably talented."

"Understatement of the century." I smirked. Dean sighed, getting a piece of paper and looking at Lucas. I grabbed a piece of paper and a black crayon, drawing.

"You know..." Dean began. "I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something..." Dean choked up, and my eyes widened. I had never seen Dean like that... "Anyway, maybe you don't think anyone would listen to you or believe you... I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything, you can just draw me a picture of what you saw that day with your dad, by the lake." Lucas didn't respond. "Okay, no problem." Dean held up his drawing. "This is for you. It's my family... That's my dad, and that's-that's my mom, and that's my geek brother. And that's me... Right there is Ruby, and her crazy sister, Yang." Dean gave me a small smile. I smiled back, and Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright, so I'm a sucky artist."

"Actually..." I smirked. "The _Yang_ is pretty good." Dean looked like a deer in headlights, and he turned to the silent little boy.

"See you around, Lucas." Dean departed, and I watched as Lucas examined his picture. Then, the little boy looked at me blankly.

"Hey." I greeted. "I drew you something, too." I held up my drawing. It was my _Scatter_ symbol resting on the back of a figure cloaked in white. Lucas gazed at it curiously. "When I was a little girl, I lost my mom. Her job was dangerous, and she loved it... But one day, she didn't come back. It was hard... My dad declined, my sister was always rooting through old boxes and pictures. I was so young, I didn't understand... My mom was the greatest. Baker of cookies and defeater of bad-guys... I miss her." Lucas never looked away. "I did my best to be like her, to become a hero. I tried my hardest, and I'm still trying. I feel as though I'll never prove myself... But, I know Mom's proud of me for what I've done. Your dad's proud of you, too. And if you help us, I promise you that no one will ever get hurt, like he did, ever again." Lucas wrote something on a piece of paper.

' _Huntress?_ '

"What?" My eyes widened. I looked at the boy. "How did you..? Yeah."

' _Name?_ '

"I'm Ruby Rose."

' _Symbol?_ '

"It's called _Scatter_... How do you know to ask me all of this?"

' _The nice lady._ '

"Nice lady?"

' _The nice woman in the woods, with the crown._ '

"Okay..." I frowned. Lucas stood, taking a piece of paper and my hand. We walked over, and Lucas handed the picture to Dean. It was a house.

"Thanks, Lucas." Dean nodded. Lucas turned and walked back, Andrea looking at the four of us.

"Well..." Yang crossed her arms, eyebrow raised. "That was a thing."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

In the morning, we learned that there had been another drowning. Will had drowned in his kitchen sink. Bill Carlton seemed to be the center of everything. Lucas' father was his godson, and both of his children were dead.

"It must be worse than dying." I hugged myself, sitting on my bed. "Lucas lost his father, Andrea lost her husband, Carlton lost his children..."

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "I know how it feels... It's like an emptiness, and it never goes away."

"I get it." I looked down. Dean looked up at me.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Ruby, you didn't have to grow up without a mom!"

"WHAT?!" Yang stood, hair lighting on fire and eyes glowing red. "YOU MISERABLE, THOUGHTLESS, SON-OF-A-!" I raised my hand, and Yang slowly calmed down, still livid. "You didn't tell them?!"

"Tell us what?" Sam asked. Uh-oh. I was cornered, now...

"I didn't need a _pity-party_ , Yang." I took a deep breath. "I didn't want them to know, yet." My sister glared, but Dean and Sam frowned.

"Rubes?" Dean asked. I held back tears, sighing.

"Your mother wasn't the only one killed by a monster." I admitted. "Your family wasn't the only one torn apart." I looked down. "My mother, Summer Rose, went on a mission and never came back... Our dad shut down, and everything sort of faded. Each happy moment got dark, every object or picture seemed cursed. Our Uncle Qrow doubled-up on his drinking, and..." Yang crossed her arms.

"What little communication my mom, Raven Branwen, still had with Dad was cut off." My sister shook her head. Sam and Dean stared, their eyes wide.

"Ruby?" Sam asked. I looked up, finally breaking.

"You think I don't know how it feels to lose my mother?! To be helpless and far away as she dies?! Yang never even knew her mother! Our family was destroyed! At least your dad pushed through it! Our dad lost it! Yang and I were on our own, we were kids! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I DON'T UNDERSTAND LOSS! I LOST MOM, DAD, PENNY, PYRRHA, AND MY ENTIRE PLANET! YOU KNOW **NOTHING** ABOUT LOSS COMPARED TO ME!"

"Ruby." Yang sighed. I slowly calmed, then saw the astonishment on Sam and Dean's faces. The fear.

"I..." I backed away, then activated my semblance and ran out the door.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I sat on the dock outside the Carlton house, staring into the black waters of the lake. I hugged my knees to my chest, watching the moon's reflection ripple on the water.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here." A voice spoke. Sam walked over and sat down next to me, hanging his legs over the edge despite the danger. "Ruby, why didn't you tell us?"

"I told you: I didn't want a pity-party." I muttered. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Your mom was killed, your dad shut down... Can you tell me what exactly happened to Penny and Pyrrha? You never really told us anything besides seeing Penny die and Pyrrha getting turned to ashes."

"Sam... Penny and Pyrrha were kind, generous, and excellent fighters. They were my friends, some of the only people who immediately accepted me as an equal despite my age... Penny Polendina was the first synthetic human capable of generating an aura. She was by most definitions a robot."

"A _robot_?"

' _"I'm not a real girl."_ '

"She looked like a teenage girl, but an injury on her hands showed that she was metal underneath... I was the first one she trusted with the truth. Penny had the most innocent way of thinking, these cute little laughs and smiles. She could brighten anyone's day just by entering the room, and boy, she was _combat-ready_... Pyrrha Nikos was a celebrity, known for winning the Mistral Tournament five years in a row (a new record) and being on the front of every _Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes_ box."

" _Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes_? Is that the cereal you claimed was being ripped-off by _Lucky Charms_?" We both laughed.

"Yeah. Pyrrha was always complaining that it wasn't good for you... She was the greatest fighter in all of Beacon, and the most considerate person I ever met. If she speared you to the wall for being annoying, she'd _apologize_. And she was always so self-conscious. I guess that because she was famous, lots of people only saw her was that. Before Beacon, before Jaune and the rest of Team JNPR, she had no one... It was during the Vytal Festival Tournament. Penny and Pyrrha were pitted against each other, and Pyrrha had a panic attack. My guess is that Emerald caused a hallucination... Pyrrha lashed out, her semblance sending Penny's blades flying back. She didn't knew they were suspended by cables, she didn't know Penny was metal..." Tears raced down my face.

"Ruby?"

"Penny was torn to pieces by her own weapons... And I saw it happen." I put my face in my hands, and Sam wrapped an arm around me to comfort me. "Her death and a message from Cinder set off a Grimm attack. We rushed to defend Beacon from monsters and White Fang, but while I faced off with Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan, Pyrrha was in the battle with everyone else. When I arrived, I found my friends... Ren and Nora were bruised and broken, Weiss was exhausted, Blake had been stabbed in the stomach, and Yang's arm was gone. Pyrrha and Jaune were missing, so Weiss and I went after them. We got a call from Jaune, and he told us he was okay, but Pyrrha went after Cinder."

"Oh no..."

"Weiss and I fought off the Grimm, and I ran to the top of the tower. I got their just as the arrow pierced Pyrrha's chest." I covered my mouth with my hand, stifling a cry. "Her aura rose from the wound, like her body was burning from the inside. She was in so much pain... Cinder walked over, placing a hand on Pyrrha's head. I watched as my friend was reduced to ashes, and there was nothing I could do to save her... Everything went white after that."

"Ruby... I'm sorry."

' _"I'm sorry!"_ '

I started crying, breaking down for the first time since Pyrrha...

"Hey, it's okay..." Sam rubbed my back soothingly, trying to calm me down. "It's going to be alright, Ruby... I mean, maybe this was all meant to be. Like destiny or something."

"What?" I looked up. "Did you just say _destiny_?"

"Yeah... I've been thinking about it a lot, actually. Ever since that weird Greek-girl said something after the Halloween party..."

" _Greek-girl_? What girl?! What did she say?!"

"She said _everything was about to change_ , and she asked me a question... _Do you believe in destiny?_ "

"No." My eyes were wide. "Pyrrha's last words... They were a question. _Do you believe in destiny?_ " Sam stared at me.

"Wait, you're saying that I ran into your friend?!"

"It's impossible! I saw Pyrrha die! She was ashes!"

"Ruby... The car, back with the _Woman in White_. You said the black light was like her power."

"Sam, I can't do this! Pyrrha is dead! She's dead, and she's ashes, and she's never coming back!"

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality." Someone spoke. My heart stopped beating. "Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death." I climbed to my feet and turned around, eyes wide. Silver locked with emerald. "It's been a long time, Ruby."

"Pyrrha?!"

 _ **And... Cut. That's a wrap, everyone! The story is cancelled... Kidding, kidding. I'm separating this into two parts just because I wanted that ending. Questions:**_

 _ **1\. Why do you think Penny's body vanished?**_

 _ **2\. How is Pyrrha back?**_

 _ **3\. What will the others' reaction be?**_

 _ **4\. Should Pyrrha join the gang or go rogue, looking for the others and becoming a vigilante?**_

 _ **5\. WTF kind of monster have I created? Seriously, the views for this story are CRAZY! Thanks, guys!**_

 _ **I don't own** RWBY **or** Supernatural **. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!**_


	5. Trailers (Sam) (Pending)

**_Okay, this is a filler chapter. It's kinda a one-shot I'm posting so people will stay interested in this story while I work on the next real chapter. If people like it, I might make more like it. I own nothing. Please leave your comments in the reviews. Thank you!_**

I went over and sat next to my brother, holding a laptop.

"Dean, I just went on _YouTube_ , and I found something crazy." I announced. Dean looked over.

"Me without a shirt?"

"No! It's... Ruby."

"What?!"

"These people, _RoosterTeeth_ , made this internet series. It's called _RWBY_."

"Ruby?"

"No, R-W-B-Y. _RWBY_."

"How long is it?"

"Three seasons, or _volumes_ , so far. More's coming."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Dean, it would be a HUGE invasion of Ruby and Yang's privacy. I don't think we should-" I was interrupted as Dean ripped the laptop from my hands.

" _Red Trailer_ coming on."

"We're dead."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 **Red Trailer:**

"Okay, there's a moon." Dean noted. "With _rose petals_."

"I'm guessing that this is about Ruby in some way."

"Duh..."

 ** _"Red, like roses, fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest."_**

"Look!" Dean pointed, smiling. "There she is!"

"What's that?"

"Oh... It's a tombstone."

"Her mom?"

"Yeah..."

 ** _"White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test."_**

"Now, we see a _forest_." Dean rolled his eyes. "Really _Little-Red-Riding-Hood-esque_."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"What?!"

"There! That was definitely something right there!"

"Oh, calm down..." Then, Ruby arrived at a clearing.

 ** _"Black, the beast, descends from shadows."_**

"Shit." Dean gaped. I nodded, getting nervous.

"Werewolves?!"

"I think those are those _Grimm_ things Ruby mentioned. _Beowolves_?"

"Yeah, yeah... Damn, there's a lot of them..." I jolted as three attacked. "Look out!" Ruby vanished in a burst of rose petals.

"She used her semblance!" Ruby reappeared in front of the moon.

 ** _"Yellow beauty burns gold..."_**

"WHOA!" Both of us exclaimed as Ruby blew a Beowolf's head off with Crescent Rose (in gun form). Dean suddenly laughed.

"AWESOME!" We watched the massacre as it continued, frozen in shock as Ruby finished, bullet casings falling around her like rain.

"Shit." I stared. "Wanna watch the next one?"

"So, now you're onboard?"

"Yep."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 **White Trailer:**

"Huh, words." Dean frowned. " _Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forms of measure. And all of it... Irreplaceable._ "

"Wonder what it means." I mused. Then, it began.

 ** _"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Weiss Schnee."_**

" _Weiss_?!" I asked, eyes wide. "That's Ruby's partner!"

"Looks like a _stick in the mud_."

 ** _"Mirror, tell me something._**

 ** _Tell me who's the loneliest of all..."_**

"Oh great." Dean rolled his eyes. " _Remnant Idol_."

"Wait, what's happening?" I asked as Weiss was reflected and flipped. Then, we gaped as a giant knight was revealed, the girl drawing a sword.

"WHAT?!"

 ** _"Fear of what's inside of me..._**

 ** _Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"_**

The battle began, leaving Dean and I stunned.

"So cool..." I smiled. Dean whacked me upside the head. Then...

"AH!" We yelled as Weiss got punched and thrown back, and it looked as though the trailer was over. Then, we saw Weiss look up, a cut on her eye bleeding. She got into a fighting stance.

"We got a badass." Dean grinned. Then, with a spin of a dial... " _LIGHT-SABER_! SO BADASS!" That's when the real fight began.

 ** _"Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?_**

 ** _Save me from the things I see!_**

 ** _I can keep it from the world!_**

 ** _Why won't you let me hide from me?!"_**

"WHOA!" We exclaimed at all the elements and magic-y stuff. This Weiss girl was crazy!

 ** _"Mirror, mirror, tell me something..._**

 ** _Who's the loneliest of all?"_**

Weiss leapt into the air, ready to finish the knight.

 ** _"I'm the loneliest of all."_**

The battle and the concert were both finished, the story of how the girl got the scar told.

"That..." Dean stared. "Was _insane_." I nodded.

"Yeah... What do you think the song meant?"

" _ **White** is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._ " Dean recalled, frowning. "Something tells me this kid had a hard life."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 **Black Trailer:**

"Okay, _Black Trailer_." I sighed, sitting back on the couch. "I'm guessing that this one is _Blake_."

"Next one is _Yang_!"

"What is it with you and Yang?"

"Uh..."

"Let's just play it." I rolled my eyes, then read... " _Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation._ " The scene opened in a forest, a girl with a bow sitting on a rock. Another figure came into view.

 ** _"Blake, it's time."_**

 ** _"Okay."_**

"That was anticlimactic." Dean commented. I nodded, and we watched as the two ran through the forest with crazy speed, ending up on a cliff.

"Wait, does that guy have _bull horns_?" I asked. Dean nodded.

"He's probably one of those _Faunus_ things Ruby mentioned." The two leapt off the cliff and onto a moving train, breaking into a car.

 ** _"Looks like we're going to be doing this the hard way."_**

"Robots?!" I asked, eyes wide. Blake looked up with a smirk as the two got ready to fight.

 ** _"Don't be so dramatic."_**

 ** _"Intruder, identify yourself."_**

" _Yep, I just broke into your train and now I'm going to tell you who I am._ " Dean rolled his eyes. "How stupid are these-? HOLY SHIT, HE JUST FIRED HIS SWORD OUT OF HIS SHEATH! WHY IS EVERYTHING A GUN?!" A song began playing as the two fought.

"Why's it sound like they're in the _Civil Rights Movement_?" I asked. Dean frowned.

"Seems familiar. Did Ruby mention something?"

 ** _"Let's do this."_**

The two fought off a horde of robots and entered a train car. The bull-man opened a crate.

 ** _"Perfect. Move up to the next car... I'll set the charges."_**

 ** _"What about the crew members?"_**

 ** _"What about them?"_**

"OH!" Dean and I exclaimed. My brother laughed.

"Did not see that coming!"

"So, they're bad guys?!"

"That's Blake! She's on Ruby's team! And she's worried for the crew... WAIT, WHAT IS THAT THING?!" A HUGE robot had just arrived.

 ** _"Adam!"_**

"So, that's his name?" I asked. "Ever notice that the people from Remnant are like _fairytales_?"

"Huh?"

"Ruby is _Little Red Riding Hood._ Weiss is _Snow White_. Yang is _Goldilocks_... And I'm getting a _Beauty and the Beast_ vibe from Blake."

"Then, that would make Adam..." Dean paused, eyes widening. "That fan theory! Prince _Adam_... Shit." As the fight continued, Adam saved Blake from getting crushed.

"He's not all bad, then."

 ** _"We need to get out of here!"_**

The robot blasted them out of the car, and Adam looked up.

 ** _"Buy me some time!"_**

 ** _"Are you sure?!"_**

 ** _"Do it!"_**

"WHAT?!" Dean asked. "WHY IS HE GLOWING?!" Blake bought the time, then...

 ** _"MOVE!"_**

"WHAT?!" Dean and I asked, watching as the robot was reduced to rose petals. Way OP... Then, Adam turned to see a remorseful Blake.

"What's she doing?" I asked. Blake looked down.

 ** _"Goodbye."_**

"Wait, what?" Dean asked. Blake sliced the link between the train cars, and the screen faded to red and black. "Why did she do that?"

"She wanted to save the crew." I stated, looking down. "Let's watch Yang's trailer. I can't take this angst."

"Bro, our childhood."

"Don't."

 **Yellow Trailer:**

Dean was close to bouncing off the walls as I pulled up the _Yellow Trailer_. I pressed play...

" _Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement._ " Dean read, and it cut to someone riding a motorcycle. We recognized the outfit...

"Yang." But, there was one key difference (besides age). "She still has her _arm_." My brother took a sharp breath, then looked at me as Yang dismounted the motorcycle (a _raven_ flying over her).

"We're going to see what happens to it, aren't we?" Dean asked quietly. I didn't reply, and we turned to see Yang entering a nightclub. Music played as she walked through, and she arrived at a bar, standing next to a man.

 ** _"Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas."_**

 _ **"Aren't you a little young to be in this club,** Blondie **?"**_

 _ **"Aren't you a little old to have a name like** Junior **?"**_

 _ **"So you know who** I **am. You got a name,** sweetheart **?"**_

"What's going on, here?" I asked. Dean shrugged.

"It's Yang. That's the full extent of my knowledge."

 _ **"Yes, Junior. I've got several. But instead of** sweetheart **, you can just call me** sir **."**_

"AH!" Dean and I cringed as Junior yelped in pain. Dean winced.

"Ruby hinted that she did it, but I never thought-"

"Yeah."

 ** _"People say you know everything. Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."_**

"Who is that?" I asked. Dean shrugged, confused.

"No idea."

 ** _"I've never seen her before, I swear!"_**

 ** _"Excuse me?!"_**

 _ **"I swear,** sir **!"**_

"JUST LET HIM GO!" Dean basically screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Man-up."

 ** _"Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward..."_**

"Okay, that's just cruel." I admitted. Dean nodded.

 _ **"Listen,** Blondie sir **. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!"**_

"Uh-oh." Dean cringed as Yang let Junior go. "He threatened Yang. You should never threaten Yang..."

 ** _"You'll pay for that."_**

 ** _"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?"_**

 ** _"Huh? Uh, okay."_**

"Note the patient's time of death." I did the Sign of the Cross. Dean took out a piece of paper and noted the time. That's when the beat-down began.

"AWESOME!"

"THE HUMANITY!"

"KICK HIS ASS!"

"IS THAT A TEDDY BEAR WITH A MACHINE GUN?!"

 ** _"Melanie, who is this girl?"_**

 ** _"I don't know, Miltia. But we should teach her a lesson."_**

Yang reloaded Ember Celica, smirking in an almost sinister way.

"Oh, shit." Dean commented. Yang attacked, eventually bringing both girls down. That's when Junior came back with a weapon.

 ** _"You're going to pay for this."_**

Junior fired his missile-launcher, but Yang destroyed the projectiles, so he turned the weapon into a club and attacked. Yang was subdued, but only for a moment. We watched in awe as Yang looked up, her hair on fire and a smirk on her face. This was not good...

"She's on fire?!" Dean asked. I recalled the Windigo incident... Yang starts beating Junior up, only to grow enraged when he pulls out some of... "Her _hair_?! He's a dead man!" Yang yelled in fury and charged, eyes glowing red as she reared back a punch. Junior was flung out a window, and a red fabric waved.

"Ruby!" I smiled. Yang leapt out the window as the red reaper was revealed, looking somewhat annoyed.

 ** _"Yang? Is that you?"_**

 _ **"Oh! Hey,** sis **!"**_

 ** _"What are you doing here?"_**

 ** _"It's a long story."_**

The trailer ended. Dean and I were frozen in awe.

"We're gonna watch the show?" I asked, and Dean nodded.

"We're gonna watch the show."


	6. Ashes on the Lake 2 (Pyrrha) (Pending)

I looked up weakly, an arrow in my heel and exhausted as the woman in red held my chin. I pulled away, glaring. I would not look weak in my final moments. I refused to be a coward.

"Do you believe in destiny?" I asked. The woman seemed surprised, then frowned slightly.

"Yes." A bow of glass formed in the woman's hands, the bowstring drawn. I refused to look away as the arrow plunged into my heart. My blood became fire, and I choked as my lungs refused to take in air, blood rising in my throat. The last thing I felt was the woman's hand on my forehead and heat...

"PYRRHA!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 _I looked up at a white light, a pale hand being offered to me. I looked into kind green eyes._

 _" **Penny**?" I asked. The girl smiled brightly, no anger or hatred._

 _"We're not done, just yet." She promised. I took her hand, seeing some others with us._

 _" **Amber**." I stared. The previous Fall Maiden gave a small nod._

 _"Thank you, Pyrrha." Amber smiled, then entered the white light. I moved to follow, but Penny stopped me, so I looked at the second figure._

 _"Aren't you **Roman Torchwick**?" I asked. A look of mild amusement shone on the man's face._

 _"And aren't you **Pyrrha Nikos**?" Torchwick asked coyly. "That was some fight, **kid**... I have to say, **not bad**."_

 _"I died." I glared. Torchwick just rolled his eyes._

 _"And **Little Red Riding Hood** got me killed, too. But she's also giving us a second chance, so deal with it."_

 _"What?" I asked. Penny waved her hand, and an image appeared._

 _' **"PYRRHA!" Ruby screamed, her eyes erupting in white light. The woman in red panicked.**_

 _ **"WHAT?!" She asked. The Dragon froze, and both red-wearers vanished. All that remained was silver Dust.** '_

 _The image shifted._

 _' **Ruby appeared in a crater, two boys and a man finding her.** '_

 _"What does this mean?" I asked. Penny looked up._

 _"Ruby has traveled to a new world, and we've been assigned the task of keeping her safe."_

 _"In exchange for **pulses**." Torchwick added, then frowned. "All of the so-called bad guys of Remnant have been transferred to this place, too. I have to find **my partner**."_

 _"It's my job to keep her weaponized." My fellow Huntress-in-training stated. "My new body will let me **synthesize Dust** , so I'll be able to get Ruby all she'll ever need while fighting the evils of Earth and Remnant."_

 _"It's my job to watch out for all of the local scumbags." Torchwick crossed his arms, looking bored. "I can't believe I'm protecting **Little Red** , but at least I'm not going back for a while. I get to keep my age and devilishly good looks until **Red** 's twenty-two... It's your job to follow and watch over her, no matter where she goes."_

 _"How will I do that?" I asked. "If I'm alive, it's not like I'll be able to walk through walls."_

 _"You were going to be a **Maiden** , but your **destiny** 's much bigger, now." Penny smiled. "You're the **Phoenix** , and you will **rise from ashes**."_

 _"See you in seven years, **Cereal Box**." Torchwick waved. Then, everything went black._

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I woke up with a start, gasping for breath and falling to my knees. Burning embers flew all around me, and I looked down to see myself in my armor. A repaired Mílo and Akoùo were on my back, and a red backpack was on the ground before me. I reached out and opened it, finding normal clothes, fake IDs, and more money than anyone would ever need inside. I gave a small smile.

"I always wanted to be a hero... Guess I'll have to settle for _vigilante_." Then, I dissolved into burning embers.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

It was seven years later when I stood before Ruby. I wore a golden/yellow hoodie, a red t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. My weapons were on my back, my bad slung over my right shoulder. I smiled.

"It's been a long time, Ruby." I grinned. My friend stared.

"Pyrrha?!" She asked. I nodded, letting a tear fall. Tears streamed down Ruby's face as she slowly approached, Sam standing behind her. "But... Cinder killed you. How are you here?"

"I'm not a ghost, if that's what you think." I teased. "Believe me, I've watched you fight plenty of those... I don't exactly approve."

"It's really you." Ruby smiled. "PYRRHA!" I was crushed in an Ursa-hug, and I hugged back. We pulled away, laughing. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too! Who said you could get older?!"

"It has to happen, sometime... Pyrrha, how? I saw Cinder kill you. You were shot, and ashes..."

"You arrived late, Ruby... But you still saved me." I placed my hands on my hips, beaming. "Myself and two others who fell that day were sent here to protect you, given second chances."

"Two others?" Ruby asked. "Do I know them?"

"Well."

"So..." Ruby's eyes lit up. " _Penny_?!" I nodded. "Penny! She's okay! Wait, wait." A look of confusion flashed across Ruby's face. "Who else died?"

"Well..." I tapped my index finger together, nervous. Ruby gaped.

"No."

"Sorry."

"No."

"Sorry!"

"NO, NO, NO!"

"He wasn't thrilled, either."

"Out of everyone, _him_?!"

"Unfortunately. He's been keeping shady people off your back, and Sam and Dean's. He's also been throwing the authorities off."

"Of course..."

"Wait, what's going on?" Sam asked. We looked back.

"You know how fooling the police got easier recently?" Ruby asked. Sam nodded. "My worst enemy has been protecting us."

"But it's not out of the kindness of his heart. At least, it wasn't at first..." I sighed, shaking my head. "It's his second chance, and he's trying to find someone." Ruby blinked a few times, then gasped in realization.

" _Neo_! He's looking for that little _ice-creamy_ friend of his! The girl with the umbrella!"

"I guess so." I shrugged. "It's been seven years, and I've been watching over you at a distance. I think it's high-time I join your little adventure."

"More the merrier." Sam rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Looks like you get the middle."

"The middle?" I asked, scoffing. "Who says I'm riding in _your car_?"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I pulled out my car keys and clicked them, revealing that the black _Camaro_ was mine as it lit up. Sam and Ruby stared, their eyes wide.

"Shotgun." Ruby squeaked. Sam shot a glare. "Kidding! Yang can ride with Pyrrha..."

"Are you certain that _Dean_ will be okay with that?" I teased. Sam and Ruby raised eyebrows.

"Dean?" Sam asked. "What do you mean, D-? Oh..."

"I knew that drawing of Yang was _too_ good." Ruby crossed her arms. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Seven years, and Ruby is still as innocent as when we met."

"Hey!"

"Stop." I warned. "You're starting to sound like _Weiss_."

"I take offense to that!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We arrived at the hotel room, Ruby and Sam entering first. I remained in the hallway, listening.

"Rubes..." I heard Dean sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright, Dean." I heard Ruby reply. She was always so forgiving... "I've got some good news, and some bad news. Bad news first: Dean, you're not as good of a counterfeiter as we thought. Roman Torchwick's alive and keeping the cops off our backs."

"What?!" I heard Yang ask. "That _ass_ is alive?!"

"Yep, and apparently less hostile. Ready for the good news?" The door opened, revealing Yang and Dean staring at me. I waved, smiling.

"Hello, again!" I greeted. I was hit with the force of a speeding truck, Yang hugging me tightly.

"Pyrrha!" The blonde brawler exclaimed, pulling away. "You're alive?! And here?! I can't believe it! ... You aged well." I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"You, too." I grinned, then frowned. "How is Jaune? How about Ren and Nora?" Yang smirked.

"Well... _Renora_ is now canon."

"They're dating?!"

" _Engaged_."

"Yes!" I cheered. "Ren took the hint?!" The blonde laughed.

"Hit him one day like a slap across the face. Almost felt sorry for the poor bastard... Jaune's doing okay. But he hasn't been the same since you, well, _died_."

"Hold on, this is the girl who became an _ashtray_?" Dean asked. I nodded, extending a hand.

"Pyrrha Nikos." I shook Dean's hand. "Now that that's settled... I suggest we all get some rest. We'll need it."

"Yeah!" Yang cheered. "I love it when you're _ominous_!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The three gave me a rundown of their current investigation, so I would be able to help out. The next day, we tried to go and visit a boy called Lucas (Dean having a small freak-out when he saw my car). But, I did drive alone... Sam, Dean, Yang, and Ruby thought Lucas might be able to help us. His mother, Andrea, wasn't all that enthusiastic.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"We just need to talk to him." Dean assured, gesturing to Ruby and himself. "Just for a few minutes"

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do."

"Andrea." Sam pleaded. "We think more people might get hurt. We think something's out there."

"My husband, the others: they just drowned. That's all."

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go." Dean stated. "But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let us talk to your son."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Andrea led us up to Lucas' room, and we stood outside the door as Ruby and Dean entered.

"Hey, Lucas." Dean smiled, crouching to Lucas' height as the boy sat on the floor with his toy soldiers, drawing. Ruby kneeled next to Dean, grinning. "You remember us?" The boy didn't reply, so Dean looked at his pictures. "You know, I, uh... I wanted to thank you for that last drawing."

"And trying to tell me that Pyrrha was here." Ruby added. Andrea raised an eyebrow, and I waved.

I had found the boy in the woods, drawing with those toy soldiers. I stayed and talked to him (though he stayed silent), and I was surprised when he revealed a bizarre knowledge of Remnant. That's when I told him to look for a girl in a red hoodie, and to ask her specific questions. I gave him the answers, then told him to tell her about this encounter if she answered them correctly.

"But the thing is..." Dean continued talking to Lucas. "We need your help again." The older Winchester brother. "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen?" No reply. "Maybe you could nod yes or no for me... You're scared. It's okay, I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too." I saw shock momentarily flash over Sam's face. "I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom: I knew she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day, and I do my best to be brave."

"I don't know if my mom would agree with all the paths I've taken in my life..." Ruby looked down. "But she'd want me to be brave."

"And maybe your dad wants you to be brave, too." Dean and Ruby watched as Lucas dropped his brown crayon and looked up, Andrea's eyes widening. The boy handed Dean another picture, one that depicted a white church, a yellow house, a brown fence, and a little boy on a red bike. "Thanks, Lucas."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We drove around, my _Camaro_ following the _Impala_ as it searched for the buildings in the drawing. Finally, we found it and arrived at the yellow house.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am." Dean spoke to the old woman. "But does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball-cap. Has a red bicycle." The woman looked shocked.

"No, sir. Not for a very long time... _Peter_ 's been gone thirty-five years, now. The police never... I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared." We noticed some green army men on a shelf, and we knew we were in the right place. "Losing him, you know... It's... It's worse than dying."

"Did he disappear from here?" Dean asked, trying to be kind. "I mean, from this house?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." The old woman looked down. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she started sobbing.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I sighed. Dean noticed a picture of two boys and a bike and took it, reading the words written on the back.

" _Peter Sweeny and **Billy Carlton** , 1970._"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We drove to the Carlton house to speak with Bill Carlton, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam called. Then, we heard an engine.

"Hey, check it out!" Dean shouted. We turned to see a man in a boat, driving out into the lake. The two boys sprinted for the docks, shouting for him to come back. I ran over and raised my hand, trying to draw the boat back with my power, but it was out of the range of my powers by the time I arrived. Ruby and Yang caught up just as the boat hit something, flying into the air before vanishing below the water's surface.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We got dragged down to the police station by the Sheriff (Jake), finding Andrea and Lucas there.

"Sam, Dean, Ruby, Yang... And _Pyrrha_ , was it?" Andrea asked. I nodded. "I didn't expect to see you, here."

"So, now you're on a first-name basis?" Jake asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner."

"I'm sorry, _sweetheart_. I really don't have the time."

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on at the lake?"

"Yes." Yang replied bluntly, only to get Ruby's elbow in her ribcage. The blonde-brawler wheezed. "When did you get so strong..?

"Right now, we don't know what the truth is, but I think it might be better if you and Lucas went home." Jake really didn't like us, did he? Suddenly, Lucas panicked and grabbed Dean's arm.

"Lucas?!" Dean asked, worried. "Hey, what is it?! Lucas?!"

"Lucas?!" Andrea asked, kneeling. Lucas refused to let go of Dean's arm, no matter what.

"Hey, Lucas! It's okay!" Dean tried. "It's okay!" Lucas calmed down at let go, and Andrea let him out.

"What..? Just happened?" Yang asked, trying to break the tension. "I don't know about any of you guys, but I'm completely lost."

"Nope, no idea what just happened." Ruby agreed. I nodded. Jake stormed off, and we followed.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

"Okay, just so in clear..." Jake was interrogating us. "You see something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill (who is a very good swimmer, by the way) into the drink, and you never see him again?" Dean looked at us.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." He admitted. Jake glared.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake, and what you're describing is impossible? Though, someone did prove you're Wildlife Service..."

"Who?" Sam asked. "I mean, which of our coworkers?"

"Don't know, didn't ask. Some guy over the phone who sounded like he should be _running the mafia_ , not _protecting little bunnies_."

I kid you not, it took all of my willpower to not laugh at the image of Roman Torchwick guarding bunnies flashed through my head.

"Ah, old _Torchy_." Yang smirked. "He's a real _softie_ , trust me." Ruby snickered slightly at that.

"Stop that!" Jake ordered. "The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options, here. One: I can hold you as material-witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Two: we can chalk this all up to a _bad day_ , you get into your cars, you put this town in your rear-view mirrors, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again!"

"Three..." Yang held up her scroll. "We show you this video of what happened to Carlton, and you let us continue our investigation."

"Listen here-!"

" ** _HEY!_** " Yang glared. "People have _died_ , and they're going to keep dying unless we sort this out! See the five of us?! We're the ones they call when things go wrong, and things have gone wrong! So button your lip, sit your ass down, and LET US DO OUR JOB!" Yang's eyes flashed red, and Jake recoiled. Satisfied, Yang sat down and played the video on her scroll. "I thought I saw something up when he refused to come back, so I took the video. Guess I was right."

"My God..." Jake stared, then closed his eyes. "Get out."

"Does this mean we can continue investigating?" Dean asked. Jake looked up, livid.

"GET OUT!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We left the station, going back for the _Impala_ and the _Camaro_. We drove back to Andrea's house (I guess Dean had a hunch), only to find a panicked Lucas. He led us upstairs, and we barely saved Andrea from getting drowned in her bathtub by Peter's spirit. The next morning, I wrapped a comforting arm around the shaken Lucas as Dean searched for answers and Sam questioned Andrea about what happened. Ruby and Yang simply watched, talking quietly about who knows what.

As they discussed the fact that the Sheriff was also involved with Peter, Lucas got up and looked out the window.

"Lucas?" Dean asked, frowning. "Lucas, what is it?" Lucas opened the door and went outside, so we followed him all the way to the woods. The boy paused, and Dean frowned. "Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha: get Andrea and Lucas back to their house and stay there, okay?"

"Will you be okay?" Ruby asked. Sam smiled.

"We'll be fine, Ruby. Promise." With that, we returned to the house.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

As we waited in the house, Andrea noticed her father holding a gun to Sam and Dean, growing worried.

"Go to your room, _sweetie_." She pleaded with Lucas. "Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out." The boy nodded and departed.

"Ruby." I looked at the girl. "Watch after him."

"But-"

"Please." Yang tried. Ruby sighed and nodded, then followed Lucas up the staircase.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Yang, Andrea, and I ran outside and to the woods as Dean and Sam tried to reason with Jake.

"Now, you've got one seriously _pissed-off_ spirit." Dean was saying. Andrea's eyes widened.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love." Sam added. "It's gonna drown them, and it's gonna drag their bodies _God-knows-where_ so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you. And it's not gonna stop until it does."

"How do you know that?" The Sheriff asked, frowning. I stepped between him and the two brothers.

"That's what it did to Bill Carlton." I stated, Yang coming to stand next to me. "Please, Sheriff. Let us help you."

"We'll kick its ass." Yang promised, smirking.

"Listen to yourselves, all four of you!" Jake glared. "You're insane!"

"I don't really give a rat's-ass what you think of us." Dean announced. "But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust... Tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 _Meanwhile, in the house with Ruby and Lucas:_

 _"You can't go out there!" Ruby shouted, holding the struggling boy as he reached for the door. "Peter will hurt you, and I can't let him!" Ruby pulled Lucas down, sitting and hugging him, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, it's okay. Calm down, I've got you..._

 _ **One life**_

 _ **Is not a long time**_

 _ **When you're waiting**_

 _ **For a small sign...** " Ruby started singing **Wings** , and the boy slowly calmed down, crying into her shoulder. "It's okay... Please don't tell **the boys** I can **sing**. They will  never let me live it down." Little did Ruby know, Lucas looked up and glared, grabbing a large book._

 _ **CRACK!**_

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

"Dad..." Andrea stared. "Is any of this true?"

"No, don't listen to them." Jake hadn't lowered his weapon. "They're liars, and they're dangerous." I had left Akoúo in the _Camaro_ , but Mílo was on my back, hidden by my hair and backpack. If worst came to worst...

"Something tried to drown me." Andrea was getting angry, now. "Chris died on that lake! Dad, look at me!" Jake hesitantly looked over. "Tell me you-you didn't kill anyone." Jake looked down. "Oh my God..."

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time... It got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to, but we held him under too long, and he drowned... We let the body go, and it sank."

"Oh my God." I covered my mouth with my hand, stunned. Yang placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, Andrea." Jake saw his daughter's horrified face. "We were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost... It's not rational."

"Alright, listen to me." Dean spoke. "All of you, we need to get you away from this lake. As far as we can, right now." Then, Andrea gasped. Lucas was at the dock, reaching into the lake to retrieve an army man.

"LUCAS!" Jake shouted. We ran over, a flash of rose-petals in front of us revealing a woozy Ruby, but she shook out of it and ran forward, grabbing Lucas and pulling him away just before a ghostly hand could grab him.

"I've got you!" Ruby grinned, then gasped as the dock started breaking under her and reached a hand out to halt us. We stopped running, standing at the edge of safety. Ruby looked up, scared and holding the boy close.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, and I held her back, knowing that one false step could send both of them to their deaths. Andrea and Jake stared in horror.

"Dean, you'll have to _catch him_." Ruby stated, getting ready to throw the small boy. All eyes widened.

"Ruby, don't." Dean warned. "The force will break the dock. You'll get in the water, and I have a feeling that Peter won't be too _happy_ about you helping this family... He'll drag you down."

"I can't let him get Lucas." Ruby glared. "I have no way of getting to you guys. No matter what, I'm falling into this lake. But Lucas has a way out... I'm a _Huntress_. It's my job to protect people."

"Ruby, don't!" Yang pleaded. "We'll figure this out! Maybe Pyrrha can use her power on Crescent Rose!"

"I left it in the _Impala_. It doesn't work on spirits." The docks creaked. "I'm throwing him, and Dean had better catch him... In one." Ruby got ready, closing her eyes. "In two."

"Ruby, no!" Sam shouted. Ruby opened her eyes and smiled sadly.

"Three." Ruby threw Lucas into Dean's arms, then screamed as the dock collapsed and she was sent tumbling into the water. Ruby threaded water for a few moments, then something grabbed her hood and pulled her down.

"RUBY!" Sam and Dean ran forward and leapt into the water as Andrea and Lucas got away from the lake. I held a kicking and screaming Yang back as the brothers searched for the last _Silver-Eyed Warrior_ , Jake watching in horror. Then, Jake leapt into the water.

"Peter please, if you can hear me, let the girl go!" He shouted, walking further into the lake. "She has nothing to do with this, and she's too young! I'm sorry, Peter! I'm so sorry! It's not her fault! It's not Lucas' fault! It's not Andrea's fault! It was no one's fault but mine and Bill's! It's my fault, Peter! It's mine! Please, take me!" Sam and Dean popped out, panicked as they kept searching.

"Ruby!" Sam shouted. "RUBY!" Then, Dean saw...

"Jake, no!" That's when the Sheriff was pulled under. Sam and Dean dove back under, and Yang buried her face into my shoulder, sobbing.

"I just got her back!"

"They'll find her." I promised. "Ruby will be alright." Several moments passed, and Dean popped out of the water. Ruby wasn't with him. All eyes focused on the spot where Sam went under. If he came alone... That's when Sam emerged from the water, bringing with him a tiny figure in red.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We pulled Sam, Dean, and Ruby from the water. The _Red Reaper_ coughed, clearing the water from her lungs, before opening her silver eyes.

"W-what happened?" She asked. Then, she was crushed in a Yang-style Ursa-hug.

"YOU IDIOT!" Yang snapped. "Or, as Weiss would say: _YOU COMPLETE DOLT_!" Ruby hugged back, closing her eyes, before opening the silver orbs again. They went to Andrea and Lucas, to me, to Dean, and they finally rested on Sam. Ruby smiled weakly, Sam giving a small grin, then Ruby closed her eyes again.

"I'm sorry."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The next morning, we left the town. We had purchased an _iPhone_ for Yang (everyone else had one), and I had mine connected to hers and the charger so the passengers of both cars could communicate on the road. In my _Camaro_ , I grinned.

"So..." I began. "Where to?"

 _ **:** Who the Hell knows? **:**_ Dean asked. _**:** We're making this up as we go along, **Cereal Box**. **:**_

"Ruby told you about that?!"

 _ **:** Heh... **:**_ Ruby laughed nervously. _**:** To the next adventure! **:**_ I rolled my eyes, then started the _Camaro_.

It was time to begin the next hunt.

 ** _YAY! They're on the road! Okay, I need you guys to vote on the next chapter:_**

 ** _1\. The next adventure (with the planes, demon, etc.). This one will take a long time to write._**

 _ **2\. The next** RWBY **-react with Sam and Dean (to** Ruby Rose **). I can have it out** tomorrow **.**_

 ** _Vote in the comments! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	7. Reacting to Ruby Rose (Dean) (Pending)

Sam and I hid in the _Impala_ , looking around to ensure we were alone. Then, I opened the laptop to _RoosterTeeth_ , the mouse on the first episode of _RWBY_. It was titled _Ruby Rose_ , and we got excited.

"You sure we should be doing this?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"They're hiding something, and we gotta find out what."

"Okay..." Sam gave in. I smirked and clicked...

 _ **"Legends."** A woman began, the screen showing some kind of glowing/black building. **"Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past."**_

"Who's this?" I asked. Sam shrugged, confused.

"No idea."

 _The gems flashed, and a man rose from ground._

 _ **"Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the Creatures of Grimm: set their sights on man and all of his creations."** Horrifying monsters surrounded the man. **"These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."**_

"Damn." I commented. These Grimm were really bad news.

"Yeah..." Sam smirked. "Dean, would you rather fight a Grimm or a demon?"

"What do I look like? A suicidal bastard? Demon, all the way. Rubes, Pyr, and Yang might no how to fight those things, but we sure as Hell don't."

 _ **"However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change."** An image of some kind of weird jewel was shown. **"And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust."** The scene changed to men wielding lightning, swords, and rifles as a castle rose behind them._

"Cool." Sam grinned. "That's the stuff that powers _Crescent Rose_ , _Ember Celica_ , and _Mílo_."

"Neat."

 _ **"Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly: life."** The image of four castles on a map was shown, then they vanished in bright lights. The scene changed to a city at night. **"But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... Darkness will return."** Some guy in a suit with a cigar, bowler-hat, and cane walked down the street with a bunch of goons, and civilians shied away._

"Wait, why is Narrator Lady starting to sound funny?" I asked. "And who's the guy with the weird walk?"

"I don't know... And aren't those the guys Yang fought at the nightclub."

"Yeah... And we saw that suit-guy talking to Junior!"

"Shh!" Sam scolded. We looked back to the laptop.

 _The suit-guy and his four black/red-dressed goons walked up to a shop called From Dust 'Til Dawn._

 _ **"So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called** free world **, but take heed... There will be no victory in strength."**_

"Wait..." I frowned. "She's the bad guy! She's threatening someone!"

"Huh." Sam shrugged. "Maybe."

 _The five entered the shop._

 _ **"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten."** A man's voice countered the woman's, slightly amused by her threat. **"Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."** The camera dropped down to a figure in a bright-red hood, examining a weapon's magazine and listening to music with headphones._

"Ruby!" Sam grinned. I nudged him, smirking.

"The episode's named after her, dumbass." I stated. "Did you honestly not expect her to show up?"

 _The five men approached the counter, the old man at it getting on-edge._

 _ **"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"** Suit-Guy asked. One henchman raised a gun, and the poor old man raised his hands._

 _ **"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!"**_

 _ **"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh! Calm down, we're not here for your money."** Suit-Guy turned to his henchmen. **"Grab the Dust."**_

"Why'd they want _that_ and not the money?" I asked. My younger brother shrugged.

"Maybe they can sell it..." Sam frowned slightly. "Or _use_ it."

 _The men started robbing the shop, then one noticed Ruby._

 _ **"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em."** He ordered. Ruby didn't reply, unable to hear him over her loud music. **"Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?!"**_

"Nope, but you sure do." I chuckled. Sam nodded, laughing.

 _The man made Ruby turn to face him, making her hood drop, revealing her mildly surprised face. The man gestured for her to remove her headphones, and she did, smiling._

 _ **"Yes?"**_

 _ **"I said put your hands in the air, now!"**_

 _ **"Are you... Robbing me?"**_

 _ **"Yes!"**_

 _ **"Oh..."**_

"Mark the patient's time of death." Sam winced. I did the _Sign of the Cross_ , smirking.

"Farewell to our dumbass brother in arms, and may he always remember: never mess with Ruby Rose."

 _The man was kicked to the front of the store, and Suit-Guy gestured for another goon to attack._

 _ **"Freeze!"** The goon shouted, raising his gun. The scene cut to outside the shop, and Ruby kicked the guy through the window, leaping out. Suit-Guy and the remaining three (the first guy now recovered) looked out as Ruby deployed Crescent Rose, pausing her music as she got in a fighting stance._

"Uh-oh." Sam and I said together, cringing slightly. This would not end well for those guys...

 _ **"Okay..."** Suit-Guy frowned, then looked at his henchmen. **"Get her."**_

"They're dead." Sam stated. Why were people so stupid?!

 _Ruby made short work of the men in black and red, and Suit-Guy scowled at the last one to fall._

 _ **"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were."** He turned to Ruby, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as police sirens blared. **"Well, Red, I think we can all say** it's been an eventful evening **, and as much as I'd love to stick around..."** Suit-Guy raised his cane and revealed it to be a gun. **"I'm afraid this is where we part ways."**_

"WHY IS EVERYTHING A GUN?!" I asked, fed-up with that bullshit. "I mean, come on!"

 _Ruby dodged a red blast, Suit-Guy vanishing. Then, Ruby spotted him climbing a ladder on the side of a nearby building. She turned to the scared shop-owner._

 _ **"You okay if I go after him?"**_

 _ **"Uh-huh!"**_

"You just saved him and kicked ass." Sam smirked. "I think he'll be fine."

" _Shoppy_ 's chill." I agreed. We both laughed at that. Then... "Wait! Is _Suit-Guy_ Roman Torchwick?!" Sam and I exchanged glances.

"That guy's Roman Torchwick, the deranged criminal who tried to kill Ruby and her friends a dozen times and is tailing us?" Sam asked. I slowly nodded, my eyes wide.

"Yeah... I think so."

 _Ruby cornered Torchwick on the roof, glaring._

 _ **"Hey!"** She shouted. The thief paused, then..._

 _ **"Persistent."** He growled. Some kind of airship (maybe one of those **Bullheads** Ruby mentioned) rose in front of him, and he hopped inside. Ruby looked up as Torchwick smirked. **"End of the line,** Red **!"** He threw a red Dust-crystal at Ruby and fired, setting off an explosion. But someone leapt in the way..._

"Whoa." Sam and I stared at Ruby's savior, and I grinned.

"Cue _McGonagal_."

I figured that had to be the teacher Ruby mentioned: _Professor Glynda_ (the) _Goodwitch_. I'd immediately associated her with the _Harry Potter_ character due to the traits Ruby described.

Sam simply rolled his eyes.

 _The blonde woman raised a purple shield, then adjusted her glasses and began attacking the Bullhead with nothing but a riding-crop and some crazy power (magic?). Torchwick stumbled to the cockpit of his ship, where a woman dressed in red struggled to keep the ship in the air._

"Cinder." Sam glared. I nodded, also recognizing her.

 _ **"We got a Huntress!"** Torchwick shouted, and Cinder got up and ran back as he took the controls. Meanwhile, Goodwitch summonEd a black cloud over the ship. **"The Hell?!"** The cloud rained ice-crystals, and they started slamming into the ship. That's when Cinder reached the back, and she started attacking with fire-blasts. She and Goodwitch went back and forth, Ruby joining in, but Cinder and Torchwick got away. As Goodwitch recovered..._

 _ **"You're a Huntress?"** Ruby asked, then squealed. **"Can I have your autograph?!"** The scene cut to a guilty Ruby in an interrogation room, Goodwitch pacing around._

"Yikes." Sam cringed. "Goodwitch totally ratted her out."

 _ **"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."**_

 _ **"They started it!"**_

 _ **"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home. With a pat on the back..."** Goodwitch sighed, then noticed Ruby smiling. **"And a slap on the wrist!"** Ruby barely avoided the riding-crop._

 _ **"Eek!"**_

"Lay off!" Sam glared. I laughed at his expression.

"It's the past, Sammy! Like, almost eight years ago!"

 _ **"But..."** Goodwitch frowned. **"There is someone here who would like to meet you."**_

" _Dumbledore_ , Dumbledore..!" I chanted, hoping I was right. I was.

 _ **"Ruby Rose."** A man who could only be Professor Ozpin entered with some coffee and a tray of cookies, approaching the table Ruby sat at. **"You have Silver Eyes."**_

 _ **"Uh..."**_

"How does he know about her cookie-addiction?" Sam asked. I shrugged, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Maybe she's got one of those faces in Remnant."

"Or maybe he knows more about her than he's telling."

 _ **"So!"** Ozpin gestured with his head to a device Goodwitch held. It displayed Ruby's skill in the battle. **"Where did you learn to do this?"**_

 _ **"S-Signal Academy."**_

 _ **"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"**_

 _ **"Well, one teacher in particular."**_

 _ **"I see..."** Ozpin placed the cookies on the table._

"What Hell has he unleashed?" I joked, and Sam laughed.

 _Ruby started eating the cookies (at a speed only she could)._

 _ **"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."** Ozpin mused. At this, Ruby tried to speak through a mouth full of food, then swallowed._

 _ **"Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like..."** Ruby made more karate poses. **"Hooo-waaah! Witch-aaaa!"**_

"She hasn't changed a bit." Sam commented. I nodded.

 _ **"So I've noticed... And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"**_

 _ **"Well... I want to be a Huntress."**_

 _ **"You want to slay monsters?"**_

 **"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought:** _hey, I might as well make a career out of it_ _! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really,_ _gosh_ _, you know?!"_

"Oi vey." I face-palmed. "This is getting painful... But, at least we've got some decent blackmail."

 ** _"Do you know who I am?"_**

 ** _"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."_**

 ** _"Hello."_**

 ** _"Nice to meet you."_**

 ** _"You want to come to my school?"_**

 ** _"More than anything."_**

 ** _"Well... Okay."_**

"Wait, what?" Sam asked. "He let her in early, just like that?"

"I guess." I shrugged. "This explains how she ended up leading a team of girls two years older than her.

 _The scene changed, and Yang crushed Ruby in a hug._

 _ **"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"**_

 _ **"Please stop..."** Ruby begged, slowly suffocating. Yang pulled away, still smiling brightly._

 ** _"But I'm so proud of you!"_**

 _ **"Really,** Sis **. It was nothing."**_

 ** _"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."_**

 _ **"I don't want to be the** bee's knees **, okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a** normal girl **with** normal knees **."**_

 ** _"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"_**

 _ **"Of course I'm excited. I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm** special **or anything."**_ _Ruby looked down, and Yang gave her a one-armed hug._

"With the left arm?" I glared. "THEY TOTALLY HINTED AT YANG LOSING ONE ARM!"

"Dude, you're crazy. Just because Yang gave Ruby a one-armed hug with the one arm she's going to end up keeping in the first episode she's shown in doesn't mean..." Sam paused. "Yeah, they totally hinted it."

 _ **"But you are special."** Yang insisted, smiling. A news-broadcast caught their attention._

 _ **"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities."** A man stated. **"If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."**_

 _ **"Thank you, Cyril."** A woman smiled, then frowned. **"In other news, this Saturday's** Faunus Civil Rights **protest turned dark when members of the** White Fang **disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-"** The News-Anchor's story was interrupted as the screen vanished, being replaced with a hologram of Goodwitch._

 _ **"Hello, and welcome to Beacon."**_

 _ **"Who's that?"** Yang asked. Her question was answered immediately._

 _ **"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."**_

 _ **"Oh."**_

 _ **"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."** The hologram faded._

"At least we didn't need any formal training." I shrugged. "Imagine going to _Hunter School_."

"I don't think we'll have to." Sam stated, then frowned. "I wonder what going to Beacon would be like..."

 _ **"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!"** Ruby looked out the window, and the airship the students were riding in was revealed._

"Whoa!" Sam and I stared. How high-tech was Remnant?!

"Shotgun." Sam muttered. I shot a glare.

"Something wrong with riding shotgun in the Impala?"

"No, no!"

 _ **"I guess home isn't too far after all."** Ruby sighed sadly. Yang came up behind her, sighing._

 _ **"Beacon's our home, now."** Then, the sisters watched as a gagging boy ran off to vomit. **"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone."**_

 _ **"It was a nice moment while it lasted."** The huge airship was shown flying over a lake._

 _ **"I wonder who we're gonna meet."**_

 _ **"Ugh, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy."**_

" _Vomit Boy_?" Sam asked. "Tell me that's not that _Jaune Arc_ guy Ruby mentioned." I frowned.

"Can't be. Ruby said he was a brave, natural-born leader."

 ** _"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"_**

 ** _"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"_**

 ** _"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"_**

We sat there in silence as the episode ended, then started laughing at what we'd just heard. That's when the _RWBY_ theme-song played...

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Sam and I walked back to the hotel room, laughing.

" _Victory is in a simple soul_..!" We paused outside the door.

"We never speak of this." I stated. Sam nodded.

"Never."

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I couldn't stop laughing as I wrote that ending. I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my stories, watch some **RWBY **and** Supernatural **, etc. Thanks!**_


	8. Demons, Literal & Other (Sam) (Pending)

_Blood dripped down on my face, and I looked up._

 _"JESS!" I screamed, seeing my girlfriend on the ceiling. Her abdomen was torn open, her eyes unseeing. "NO!" That's when it all went up in flames._

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I woke up with a start, eyes wide and hyperventilating. Why wouldn't the nightmares just go away?! I looked around the hotel room, trying to get my mind off my nightmare.

I sat in a recliner in the back corner of the hotel room.

Yang slept on the couch, her right arm and leg hanging off and snoring.

Dean slept in one of the two beds, shifting slightly.

Pyrrha slept in the other bed, unmoving and smiling slightly.

Ruby slept at the desk, head resting on Crescent Rose and her red-cape hanging over her shoulders like a blanket, a screwdriver still resting in her hand. She'd fallen asleep tinkering with her beloved weapon, again.

Since it was early morning, I decided to go out and get some coffee. I'd only gotten about an hour-and-a-half of sleep, after all.

 ** _/\_**

I returned to the hotel room, Dean waking up as I did.

"Morning, _Sunshine_." I smirked. "You might want to put some pants on before the girls wake up."

"What time is it?" Dean groaned. I looked outside.

"About 5:45." I replied. Dean looked at me like I was crazy.

"In the morning?"

"Yep."

"Where does the day go? ... Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours." I lied. My brother saw right through me.

"Liar. 'Cause I was up at 3:00, and you were watching a _George Foreman Infomercial_."

"Hey, what can I say?" I smirked, trying to diffuse the tension. "It's riveting TV." My brother frowned.

"What's the last time you got a good night's sleep?" He asked. Little did either of us know, a pair of silver eyes opened, their owner listening.

"I don't know." I admitted. "A little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is."

"Look, I appreciate your concern-"

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass and those girls' asses alive, so we need you sharp."

"YEP!" A voice exclaimed, and the long screech of a whistle made Dean and I jump, Pyrrha and Yang waking up with starts. Ruby stood there, fully clothed in her usual clothing and hair braided, smiling deviously as she held a silver whistle.

"No." Yang stared. "It can't be..." Ruby waved the whistle. "Mother of God... It's here?!"

"What's here?" Pyrrha asked. Yang looked terrified.

"Every morning at Beacon, that whistle was the bane of my existence. And no matter what I tried, I could never destroy it. It's alive!"

"And it's going off again unless you two lazy-butts get dressed." Ruby threatened, smirking. Pyrrha and Yang darted into the bathroom.

"Seriously, though..." My brother sighed, looking at me. "You still having nightmares about Jess?" Both he and Ruby were watching me, now. The trays of hot coffee in my hands were starting to burn my hands... I set the coffee trays down on a table and sat down on the bed Pyrrha had been sleeping on, Ruby sitting down next to me.

"Yeah." I admitted. "But it's not just her, it's everything. I just forgot, you know. This job... Man, it gets to you."

"You can't let it." Dean stated, taking his coffee and drinking it. "You can't bring it home like that. Tell him, Rubes." It was quiet. "Rubes?"

"It's perfectly normal for a job like ours to get to you." Ruby spoke. "The people you couldn't save, the creatures you faced, that feeling when you were certain you were going to die... But still, you need to try and push past it. Not forget, but move on."

"Come on, Rubes." Dean scoffed. "It's not that bad."

"So, what?" I asked. "All of this never keeps you up at night?" Dean shook his head, frowning. "Never? You're never afraid?"

"No, not really." He replied. I gave a small laugh, reaching under Dean's pillow and pulling out a knife. "That's not _fear_. That is _precaution_."

"Alright, whatever." I rolled my eyes as Ruby giggled. "I'm too tired to argue." At that, the phone rang.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We received a call from a some Jerry Ponowski, who'd gotten help from Dad and Dean before (something about a poltergeist). He needed our help again, so we drove to Pennsylvania.

"And who are these new additions to the team?" Jerry asked, gesturing to Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, and I.

"Oh, them?" Dean asked. "Well, I'd like to introduce Pyrrha Nikos-" Pyrrha smiled and nodded. "Yang Xiao-Long-" Yang cracked her knuckles. "My little brother, Sam-" I waved. "And that there is the one and only Ruby Rose."

"Ah." Jerry nodded. "Ruby, Sam. John talked about you a lot."

"He did?" Ruby and I asked together, stunned.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We walked through the airplane-hangars where Jerry worked.

"Thanks for making the trip so quit. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around." Jerry looked at me. "Dean and your dad really helped me out." I nodded.

"Yeah, he told me." I stated. "It was a poltergeist?"

" _Poltergeist_?" Some random guy asked. "I  love that movie!"

"Hey, nobody's talking to you!" Jerry frowned. "Keep walking!" Ruby and Yang snickered, Pyrrha giving a tiny laugh. I cracked a small smile, and Dean simply rolled his eyes. "Damn right, it was a poltergeist. Practically tore our house apart... Tell ya something? If it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive... John said that Sam and Ruby were off at college. Is that right?"

"Yeah." I replied. "We were just taking some time off."

"Well, he was real proud of you, Sam. I could tell." Jerry smiled. "He talked about you and Ruby all the time." Ruby and I frowned.

"He did?" We asked together. Jerry looked back.

"You get he did! ... Oh, hey! I tried to get ahold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean replied. Yang nodded.

"Ass-kicking, solo."

"Well, we're missing the old man, and we get Sam, Ruby, and these two lovely ladies." Jerry grinned. "Even trade, huh?" I gave a small laugh.

"No." I shook my head. "Not by a long shot."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sammy." Yang scoffed. Pyrrha and Ruby crossed their arms.

"Looks like you've just unleashed Hell on yourself, Sammy." Dean smirked at me, taking a step away. "Good luck." Jerry cleared his throat.

"I've got something you guys should hear."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We listened to the Cockpit Voice-Recorder from a fallen plane ( _Flight 2485_ ), and there was some kind of roar at the end. With only seven survivors to question and no access to the wreckage, this was a pretty difficult case. I managed to get the roar down to this:

" _No survivors..._ " A voice hissed. Ruby and Yang tensed up in the back of the _Impala_ , Pyrrha frowning as she peered through an open window.

"No survivors?" Dean asked. "What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors."

"Isn't it obvious?" Pyrrha asked. "Whatever did this, it realized it had failed... That's a warning. A message. An assurance."

"It's going to kill off the survivors." Ruby realized. Dean and I went silent for a moment.

"Why do chicks gotta be so smart?" My brother asked. Yang whacked him upside the head. "Ow! Well, we know what it wants, but what is it? You thinkin' a haunted flight?"

"There's all kinds of history with spirits and death-omens on ships and planes (like _Phantom Travelers_ )." I shook my head, trying to figure it out. "Remember Flight 401?" My brother nodded.

"Right. It crashed, the airline salvaged its parts and put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."

"Yep."

"Right."

"Maybe we got a similar deal."

"No..." Ruby frowned. "This isn't a normal haunting. Whatever this thing is, it didn't predict the crash. It caused it, and it did it for the purpose of killing. You heard it: _no survivors_. It wants to kill those seven people just because it feels like it... I'm thinking it's a **demon**."

"Let's talk to some of the survivors before we jump to conclusions." I suggested. My brother looked at the list.

"Who first?"

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey." I replied, pointing. Dean frowned.

"Why him?"

"Well, for one: he's from around here." I stated. "And two: if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well..." Yang rolled her eyes. "I was there when Sam called his mom. Jaffey checked himself into a _looney-bin._ "

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We spoke to Jaffey, and he described an incredibly strong man with black eyes who opened the emergency exit, depressurizing the cabin and causing the crash.

The thing is: the man was a passenger, not a spirit.

"Demonic-possession..." Ruby declared in a sing-song manner as we drove to the man(George Phelps)'s house to speak with his wife.

"Will you be quiet?" Dean asked. "You might be on to something, but we're getting all the facts." Ruby rolled her eyes, frowning.

"I'm just saying..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We spoke with George's wife, and all we got was that the guy was a dentist, and he had acid-reflux and an EXTREME fear of flying.

He was a perfectly normal human being, which made NO sense.

Unless...

"I'm telling you, it's a **demon**!" Ruby stamped her foot, pouting as we left George's house. "A demon possessed George, loaned him his strength, and killed everyone!"

"Calm down." I pleaded. Yang snorted as she walked past.

"Good luck with that... Just so you know, Ruby's hunches are just about always right."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Dean and I needed to sneak into a government hangar to see the plane wreckage, but we needed to look like Homeland Security to do it. The suits sucked, and worse...

"Will you stop that?!" Dean asked as Ruby and Yang kept snapping pictures, having locked us out of the _Impala_. I swear, Pyrrha stuck her iPhone out the window of the _Camaro_ and took a picture, too. Yang smirked.

"But you look **ADORABLE**!" She teased. As she and Ruby laughed, we scowled. I looked at Dean.

"They're riding with Pyrrha from now on." I stated. Dean nodded.

"Absolutely."

...

Not.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Before we were forced to run for it when the real Homeland Security people showed up, Dean and I discovered a substance on the (mangled) Emergency Door handle. I collected some, and we ran back to the _Impala_.

Jerry examined the mysterious yellow stuff under a microscope, discovering that it was _sulfur_.

And sulfur meant...

" ** _I WAS RIGHT!_** " Ruby crowed. "IN YOUR FACES!"

"Told ya." Yang smirked, earning a high-five from Pyrrha.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

While we investigated, Jerry called and told us that the pilot of 2485 (Chuck Lambert, who had survived) died in a plane crash.

We investigated, and we discovered two connections between the planes that crashed:

1\. Both went down forty-minutes into flight.

2\. Both were found to have evidence of demonic possession (sulfur).

Ruby was right. The demon's words were a promise.

 _No survivors._

We contacted the other survivors, and the only one getting on a plane any time soon was a flight-attendant named Amanda Walker.

She was going to be getting on a plane that night.

Amanda wasn't answering her phone, so we drove like Hell to Indianapolis to try and stop her.

We arrived at the airport, and our plan to stop her with a fake emergency call failed, so we had to get on that plane and exorcise that demon.

The only problem was...

"Are you okay?" I asked. My older brother shook his head.

"No, not really." He almost squeaked. Was he afraid?

"Oh my God." Ruby gaped, then held up her phone to take a video. I just looked at Dean, confused.

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong?" Pyrrha's eyes widened as Dean kept fidgeting, and she stifled a laugh.

"Oh my God!"

"Well..." Dean looked at me. "I kinda have this problem with..." Yang just stared at my brother.

"Oh my God."

" _Flying_?!" I asked. My older brother freaked.

"It's never really been an issue until now!"

"You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm _joking_?!" Dean asked. "Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?!"

"You're broke?" Ruby offered. Dean glared.

"Alright, uh..." I frowned. "I'll go." Everyone looked at me.

"What?!" Dean asked. I nodded, feeling determined.

"I'll do this one on my own."

"No!" Ruby glared at me. "You can't go alone!"

"Are you crazy?!" Dean asked. "You said it yourself! The plane's gonna crash!" Yang crossed her arms.

"And this demon's bad news." She stated, frowning. "I'm not letting anyone face it alone... Pyrrha, don't get any ideas." The Amazon glared.

"It was one time!"

"And you died."

"Well, we do it together or the girls and I do it alone." I placed Dean in a stalemate, knowing that he wouldn't want to be left alone if something happened to the rest of us. He'd also feel guilty for the rest of his life. "I'm not really seeing a third option, here."

"Come on!" Dean complained, trying to process this. "Really?" Yang pat him on the back, smirking.

" _Leaving on a jet-plane,_

 _Don't know **if** I'll be back again..._ "

"Shut up!"

 ** _/\_**

We got on the plane. Ruby, myself, and Dean sat in one row. Pyrrha and Yang were alone in the row in front of us.

Unfortunately, the Remnant girls had to leave their weaponry behind, but we had their semblances, our aura, holy water, and Dad's journal.

It would have to be enough.

"Well, it's much better than riding in a _Bullhead_." Ruby commented, looking out the window and smiling. "At least there are seats." Dean looked just about ready to vomit at that point.

I raised a hand, smirking, Ruby smiling deviously and giving me a high-five. Dean glared at us.

"I hate you!" He hissed. Yang peered over her seat, smirking.

"You know, a plane's a lot like an elevator. I think that halfway through, I'll have to get up, stretch my legs, maybe **jump** around a little..."

Dean grabbed a barf-bag, clutching it to his gut like a lifeline. Yang, Ruby, and I started laughing, Pyrrha doing her best not to join us.

Dean started humming _Metallica_ , looking scared out of his wits.

I stopped taunting him, knowing that demons go after those with vulnerabilities, weaknesses.

Would Dean's fear of flying be our downfall?

 ** _/\_**

Dean managed to contact Amanda, and he figured out that she wasn't the one possessed, and I found an exorcism that could work: the Ritual Romano. It involved expelling the demon from the host's body (making it manifest, more powerful), then expelling the bastard back to Hell, once and for all.

So, Dean and I got up and started checking all of the passengers for the demon. Finally, with fifteen minutes left before the crash, we figured out that it was the copilot.

Alerting Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha, we confronted Amanda and got her to help us. But, we needed a little bit more to keep the demon distracted...

"Excuse me, sir." Amanda gestured to Ruby. "This young woman's older brother has collapsed at the back of the plane. I believe you told me that you have medical training."

"Please, sir!" Ruby did her big, silver, puppy-dog eyes. "He has to be alright! I don't know what I would do if something happened to him!"

I don't know why, but those puppy-dog eyes could charm even the most terrible demon.

Luckily, I'd built up an immunity... A resistance... Nope, can't lie. She gets ice-cream and chocolate-chip cookie money every time.

"Calm down." The copilot placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your brother will be just fine... Let's go have a look."

As the three headed back, Dean, Yang, Pyrrha, and I got ready. When the man entered, I pinned him and put duct-tape over his mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Amanda asked. "I thought you said you were just going to talk to him!"

"We are gonna talk to him." I replied, pouring holy water on the copilot. His clothes and skin started to steam and burn, and Amanda stared.

"Oh my God..." Amanda stared. "What's wrong with him?!"

"Look, we need you calm and outside the curtain, not letting anyone in." Ruby stated. "We've dealt with this kind of thing before. Call us the _experts_... Pyrrha, go with her and try to explain." Pyrrha nodded, escorting the slowly-calming Amanda out.

"Hurry up, Sam." Dean gritted his teeth as the copilot thrashed. "I don't know how much longer I can hold him."

"That's why you've got me!" Yang pinned the man's legs, Dean giving a nod of thanks. Ruby took the holy water from me, and I started reading.

Eventually, the holy water weakened the duct-tape enough for the demon to free his mouth and speak.

" ** _I know what happened to your girlfriend, Sam Winchester!_** " He glared at me. " ** _She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burn-_** " Something slammed into the side of the man's head, knocking him out could and even sending a tooth or two flying out.

"Don't you dare talk about _Jess_." Ruby glared, having kicked the demon's head, enraged. Then, she shook out of it. "You okay?" I nodded, then finished the incantation.

The demon left the man, Yang catching Dad's journal before it could be sent flying, and it was she who finished the incantation, saving the plane with only a little bit of turbulence.

"I just dispelled a demon?" Yang asked, and we nodded, exhausted. "Awesome! I can't wait to tell the others when we find them! Yang Xiao-Long: dispeller of demons, monster-hunter!"

"Puh-lease." Ruby rolled her eyes. "I expelled my first demon when I was sixteen."

" ** _What?!_** "

Uh-oh. Cue _overprotective older-sister mode_.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The plane landed back at the same airport it came from, everyone onboard alive and safe. Dean comforted me when I vented about the plane-demon knowing about Jess, and Jerry thanked us, telling us that it was Dad's cellphone that gave him Dean's number.

We got on the road again, wondering what would come next.

That night, we slept in the cars. Yang and Pyrrha slept in the front of the _Camaro_ , Ruby across the back seats of the Camaro, and Dean and I slept in the front seats of the _Impala_.

My dreams turned to nightmares, but then I woke up to soft tapping on the window next to my head, opening my eyes and looking up to see...

"Ruby?" I opened the car door, climbing out to face the shorter girl. "What's wrong?"

"... I wanted to see if you were okay." Ruby admitted. "What that demon said really shook you up, and when I looked over, you were kinda fidgeting-"

"Ruby, I don't need to be checked-up on." I glared slightly. "I'm fine."

"I-I know, I just... I just worry sometimes, you know?"

"Why?"

"... A few hours before the Battle of Beacon, Pyrrha was acting like you are, now. And, as we all know, she ended up _dying_. I don't want something bad to happen to you."

"Ruby, a lot of bad things have happened to us. Our lives are in danger every other day. But we're always fine, right? I mean, Jess is gone, but I'm-"

"Don't lie to me." Ruby frowned. "You're not fine... You've been having these nightmares for weeks. We've all been worried-"

"Just let me deal with this-"

"No." Ruby glared, poking the spot over my heart with her index finger. "You're not dealing with this on your own Samuel Winchester." Uh-oh. She's mad... "You will come and talk to me whenever you have these nightmares, or I swear..." Ruby hefted Crescent-Rose onto her shoulder, loading a Dust-round. "I use you for target-practice."

 ** _/\_**

After promising Ruby that I'd come to her if I needed her, I got back into the car. I looked over, realizing Dean was awake, smirking as he opened the laptop to a video...

 _The Shining Beacon._

"Shall we?" He asked. I smirked, both of us looking as he pressed _play_.

"Hell, yeah."

 _"This will be the day we've waited for!"_

 ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! There they go, again! I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	9. Reaction to Shining Beacon 1 (Dean) (P)

The Shining Beacon

Sam and I watched the screen intently, waiting...

A shorter version of the theme song played, hyping us up. Then...

 ** _Several ships carrying students docked. As soon as one landed, Jaune ran out and vomited into the nearest trash-can._**

"Thus, _Vomit Boy_ is born!" I grinned. Sam let out a laugh.

"I almost feel sorry for the kid."

 ** _Ruby and Yang, alongside several other students, walked out of the ship and headed down a paved path._**

 ** _That's when Beacon, in all of its glory, was revealed._**

"Whoa." Sam gaped. Even I was impressed by the enormous school.

 _ **"** Wow... **" Ruby and Yang stared. Yang smiled.**_

 _ **"** The view from Vale's got nothing on this! **"**_

 ** _That's when Ruby evolved into some little chibi, 2D character._**

 _ **"** Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword! **"**_

"Okay..." I raised an eyebrow. Sam looked just as confused. "Well, this show is designed like an anime."

"Yeah... It's kinda weird, seeing them as cartoons."

"Yeah..."

 ** _Yang reached over and pulled Ruby back into reality._**

 _ **"** Ow! Ooww! **"**_

 _ **"** Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons! **"**_

"Oh no." I face-palmed, Sam doing the sign of the cross.

 _ **"Just weapons**? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool! **"**_

 _ **"** Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it? **"**_

 **"** _Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..._ **"**

 ** _Yang playfully pushed her sister's hood down over her face._**

 _ **"** Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own? **"**_

 ** _Ruby removed her hood._**

 _ **"** But... Why would I need friends when I have you? **"**_

 _ **"** Well... **" In a flash, a group of other students surrounded Yang and they all ran down the road. "** Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye! **"**_

"Come on, Yang!" Sam complained. "Not cool." I shrugged.

"We older siblings have lives too, little brother."

 ** _Ruby was left spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden departure._**

 _ **"** Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing... **"**_

 ** _Ruby fell backwards into a luggage cart, sending white cases flying. Someone in white stood over her._**

 _ **"** What are you doing?! **"**_

"Oh no." I winced. "I've got a really, REALLY bad feeling about this."

 ** _Ruby got up on her hands._**

 _ **"** Sorry! **"**_

 _ **"Sorry**?! **" Weiss asked. "** Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?! **"**_

 ** _Ruby held a case up._**

 _ **"** Uuhhh... **"**_

 _ **"** Give me that! **" Weiss snatched the luggage from Ruby and opened it to reveal its contents: vials of colored powder. "** This is **Dust** , mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry! **"**_

 _ **"** Uuuhhhh... **"**_

 _ **"** What are you, brain-dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy! **"**_

 ** _The Heiress was sending Dust flying directly into Ruby's face, making the girl cough._**

 _ **"** I... I know... **"**_

"This is not good." Sam cringed. "Remember when we messed with Ruby's Dust-rounds a few years back?"

"And blew up that bus-stop? Yeah, I remember."

"At least we took that Phantom Hitchhiker out by destroying that pocket-watch."

"Yeah, but Ruby was pissed."

We both shuddered at the memory of the enraged Rose.

 _ **"** Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?! **"**_

 _ **Ruby sneezed, which caused an explosion of flames, snowflakes, and electricity to fly right onto Weiss. The bottle she had been holding flew over the courtyard and landed at the Blake's feet, the girl picking it up and noticing the** Schnee Dust Company **logo on the side as she read from a book and looked over at the scene.**_

 ** _Weiss was covered in soot, but she quickly shook it off and got angry._**

 _ **"** Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about! **"**_

 _ **"** I'm really, really sorry! **"**_

 _ **"** Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon? **"**_

"Yeah!" Sam shouted. "Stop acting high and mighty and start taking notes, _Ice-Bitch_!" I gave a small smirk.

"It's so cute to see a guy defending his girlfriend."

"RUBY IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Okay, okay! Geez... You know, the _Camaro_ is right next to us. They'll hear you."

 _ **"** Well, I-I... **"**_

 _ **"** This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going! **"**_

"Where the Hell is Yang?!" Sam asked. "She should be looking out for Ruby! Not socializing with those weird silhouette-guys!" I raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with them, anyway?"

"I don't know... They're kinda creepy."

"Yeah..."

 _ **"** Hey! I said **I was sorry**, **Princess**! **"**_

"That a girl, Rubes!" I smiled. "You tell the _Ice-Bitch_!"

 _ **"** It's **Heiress** , actually. **" Blake walked over, frowning. "** Weiss Schnee, heiress to the **Schnee Dust Company** : one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. **"**_

 _ **"** Finally! **" Weiss smiled smugly. "** Some recognition! **" Blake's golden eyes narrowed.**_

 _ **"** The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners. **"**_

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam and I started laughing. That was perfect! I grinned.

"TAKE THE ICE-BITCH DOWN!"

 ** _Ruby laughed as Weiss got angry._**

 _ **"** Wha-?! How dare you-?! The nerve of..! Ugh! **"**_

 ** _Weiss got up in Blake's face and took the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gathered the luggage and followed._**

 _ **"** I promise I'll make this up to you! **" Ruby shouted, then sighed. "** I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's-? **" Ruby turned to see Blake walking off as well, then collapsed to the ground on her back. "** Welcome to Beacon... **"**_

"Poor kid." I crossed my arms. "Baby-Ruby was so socially awkward." Sam rolled his eyes, smiling.

"She still is."

 ** _Ruby was covered by a shadow._**

 _ **"** Hey. **" A voice greeted. Ruby looked up to see a blonde boy holding his hand out, blue eyes filled with pity. "** I'm Jaune. **"**_

 ** _Ruby took his hand and was helped to her feet._**

 _ **"** Ruby... Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship? **"**_

Sam and I started laughing again as the scene changed and time-skipped.

 ** _Ruby and Jaune walked along a path._**

 _ **"** All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on! **" Jaune argued. Ruby laughed.**_

 _ **"** Look, I'm sorry! **Vomit Boy** was the first thing that came to mind. **"**_

 _ **"** Oh, yeah? What if I called you **Crater Face**? **"**_

"We've gotta use that!" I insisted, Sam rolling his eyes. "If she asks, it's because of where we found her."

 _ **"** Hey, that explosion was an accident! **"**_

 _ **"** Well, the name's **Jaune Arc**! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue! Ladies love it! **"**_

"Kid..." I put my face in my hands. "Just don't..."

 _ **"** Do they? **" Ruby asked skeptically. Jaune was immediately put into defense-mode.**_

 _ **"** They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind. **"**_

Sam and I gazed at the screen, then I pulled out a gun and aimed it at the blonde boy's face. Sam quickly wrestled it from my hands, leaving me crossing my arms and sulking.

 ** _Ruby giggled for a minute before falling into away ward silence. Then..._**

 _ **"** So... I got this thing! **" Ruby whipped out Crescent Rose and stabbed it into the ground. Jaune recoiled, eyes wide.**_

 _ **"** Whoa! Is that a scythe?! **"**_

 _ **"** It's also a customizable high impact-velocity sniper rifle! **"**_

 _ **"** A wha..? **"**_

 ** _Ruby smiled deviously, priming the weapon._**

"It's also a gun." Sam and I said in sync, voices monotone. I rolled my eyes, counting down on my fingers.

 _ **"** It's also a gun. **"**_

 _ **"** Oh. That's cool! **"**_

 _ **"** So, what've you got? **"**_

 _ **"** Oh! I, uh... **" Jaune pulled a simple sword out of a sheath. "** I got this sword! **"**_

Sam and I raised eyebrows.

"That's the weapon of the so-called natural-born leader?" I asked. "A sword?! RUBY HAS A GUN-SCYTHE! YANG HAS HER GUN-GAUNTLETS! BLAKE HAS A GUN ON A RIBBON! EVEN WEISS' WEAPON IS MORE BADASS THAN THAT!"

 ** _Ruby tried to look impressed._**

 _ **"** Oooooh! **"**_

 _ **"** Yeah, and I've got a shield, too! **" Jaune removed his scabbard from his belt and raised his arm. The sheath expanded into a shield. Ruby poked it.**_

 _ **"** So, what do they do? **"**_

 ** _Jaune fumbled with the shield as it retracted off his arm, expanded, and retracted again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it back on his belt._**

 _ **"** The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... Put it away... **"**_

 _ **"** But... Wouldn't it weigh the same? **"**_

 _ **"** Yeah, it does... **" Jaune looked down dejectedly. Ruby giggled, then looked up at Crescent Rose.**_

 _ **"** Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when I was designing it. **"**_

 _ **"** Wait, you made that?! **"**_

"See?!" I asked. "Perfectly reasonable to be surprised!"

 _ **"** Of course! All of the students at Signal forge their own weapons! ... Didn't you make yours? **"**_

 _ **"** It's a hand-me-down. **" Jaune looked down. "** My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war. **"**_

"War?" Sam asked. "What war?"

"All worlds have wars, Sammy."

 _ **"** Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! **" Ruby laughed awkwardly. "** Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days. **" Jaune sheathed his sword, looking down.**_

 _ **"** Yeah, the classics... **"**_

 _ **"** So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard? **"**_

 _ **"** Why not? My mom always says **strangers are just friends you haven't met yet**. **"**_

"STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR MOTHER!" I whipped out another gun, and Sam desperately tried to wrestle the weapon away from me. "YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, HOPELESS MORON!" Sam finally wrestled the gun away, then raised an eyebrow as he looked at the screen.

"Didn't Ruby say something about Pyrrha crushing on that guy?"

 _ **"** Hmm. **" Ruby looked around. "** Hey, where are we going? **"**_

 _ **"** I don't know! I was following you. **" The scene faded to black. "** Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? **" Ruby started giggling. "** Is, uh... Is that a **no**? **"**_

 _ **"** That's a **no**. **"**_

We gazed at the screen as a song started playing.

 ** _" I may fall!_**

 ** _But not like this! It won't be by your hand! "_**

Sam and I exchanged glances once it was over.

"... Jaune had better get his shit together." I stated. "Or we might have to hold an intervention for Pyrrha." Sam nodded.

"Agreed."

 ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dean's reaction to Jaune's ladies-man antics! Sam's reaction to Ruby's first day!_** _ **I own nothing! Please read,** **review** **, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!**_


End file.
